La Carte des Vents
by LilyCissa
Summary: Dans la campagne de Piltover, un ancien hors-la-loi tombe sur un bretteur grièvement blessé. Jack, plus connu sous le nom de Twisted Fate, voit sa petite vie tranquille d'éleveur voler en éclats lorsqu'il sauve Yasuo.
1. Dernier Soupir

_Warnings : Rating M pour de nombreuses scènes sous la ceinture._

_Notes : Pourquoi Yasuo & TF ? C'est seulement parti de leurs skins High Noon (western) que j'aime beaucoup personnellement. Bon, ça ne vaut pas un Underworld TF mais certains skins (certaines séries de skins) valent une fanfiction à eux tout seuls : les Underworld, les Arcade, les Pentakill, les Battlecast ou encore les Mecha... ! _

_J'ai commencé cette fanfic avant le NaNoWriMo, auquel je participe cette année. Je vais essayer de la continuer lorsque j'aurais le temps et mon quota par jour sur mon Nano-roman, mais je suis décidée à ne pas la laisser inachevée. _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! _

_Dernier Soupir_

1.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas son jour de chance. Jack venait de perdre pour la troisième fois de suite, et s'il continuait sur sa lancée, c'était avec des dettes plein les poches qu'il finirait la soirée. Et malheureusement, il n'avait pas le loisir d'être ruiné en ce moment. Le ranch commençait enfin à prendre son envol, et les commandes affluaient de Piltover. La ville était assez proche pour ne pas totalement en être déconnecté, mais assez loin pour vivre sa vie de fugitif tranquille. Jack, comme la majorité de la clientèle du saloon, n'était pas blanc comme neige.

Il n'était de toute façon plus blanc, à cause du travail en plein air : il arborait une peau mate couverte sur ses joues et son menton d'une barbe à peine taillée, et son visage carré était encadré par des cheveux ondulés coulant paresseusement en cascades brunes sur ses épaules. Sous ses airs de gentleman cambrioleur, il était un repenti plein de bonne volonté. Seulement, sur Runeterra, il était bien difficile de s'en sortir une fois que le destin vous avait mis la main dessus. Agrippé, chamboulé et secoué dans tous les sens, Jack avait fini par sombrer. Avec la nouvelle liberté que lui offrait, très ironiquement, le Dr Rath, il s'était enfui. Pour ne jamais revenir, soit dit en passant. Depuis, il avait vagabondé de taverne en taverne, arnaquant les naïfs et les amateurs au poker, et se souciant peu ou prou du lendemain. Sa vie de bandit continuait, inlassablement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il se décide à poser sa valise dans ce petit village de campagne. Il y avait gagné un ranch lors d'une partie mémorable, et comptait bien faire fructifier ce gain. Seul hic : Jack n'était pas un homme d'affaires, encore moins un agriculteur. Il appris sur le tas, au contact des locaux qui, avec un enthousiasme grandissant, lui enseignèrent les rudiments de l'élevage. Bien intégré dans un environnement où on lui faisait confiance, où on ne se préoccupait pas de savoir quand ou qui vous plantera un couteau dans le dos, il s'était pris à rêver d'une vie normale. Vraiment normale.

Mais comment pouvait-on être réellement normal quand on avait la capacité surnaturelle de percevoir l'énergie des êtres vivants à proximité et, si besoin est, de se téléporter près d'eux ? Le destin de Jack était vraiment retors.

C'est ainsi qu'en sortant de la taverne tout en recomptant mentalement ses quelques gains – il avait réussi à finir dans le vert, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être un exploit – Jack sentit une aura faible. Du genre de quelqu'un qui est en train de mourir. Ou presque. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers cette aura, tout en se disant qu'il pourrait faire ses comptes plus tard. La piste le conduisit dans une ruelle sombre, l'une des rares de ce village reculé : derrière une poubelle gisait un homme.

« Hé ! Ca va ? »

Jack s'approcha du corps étendu, inerte, pourtant bien vivant. Enfin, pour l'instant. L'inconnu était trop faible pour parler : c'était à peine s'il arrivait à ouvrir les yeux ! En observant mieux son visage, on y lisait la déshydratation et la fatigue. L'homme était également grièvement blessé à l'épaule, l'œuvre de ce qui semblait être une arme blanche. Jack n'était pas assez fin limier pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'une hache ou d'une épée, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour deviner qu'il avait besoin de soins.

« Accroche-toi... »

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa une main bourrue sur le front de l'homme, désormais totalement inconscient, et l'instant d'après, ils disparurent.

2.

Si le plafond pouvait lui répondre, ils auraient sûrement eu une conversation passionnante. Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait planté ses yeux dessus, à défaut de pouvoir les mettre ailleurs. Son corps endolori refusait de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Ou du pouce. La machine s'était rebellée, et la mutinerie avait fini par atteindre le cerveau. Abruti de fatigue, trop faible pour songer à sa propre dignité, Yasuo se laissait faire par l'inconnu qui l'avait accueilli. Il avait vaguement l'impression qu'on tentait, tant bien que mal, de le maintenir en vie. Le bretteur était bien incapable de décrire la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il était sûr d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête, et d'être allongé dans quelque chose d'assez confortable. Il y faisait bon, peut-être un peu chaud, ou était-ce de la fièvre ? Il ne savait plus. Il avait trop mal. Son épaule lui rappelait son existence, lançant vague après vague une douleur sourde. Le picotement des chairs entaillées coulait jusque dans son ventre, suivant le cours de la blessure comme le lit d'une rivière. Dans ces moments, où on venait verser quelques gouttes d'eau entre ses lèvres desséchées, Yasuo se demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas laissé crever. C'aurait été plus simple.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, refermant la porte sur un boulet plus mort que vivant, Jack se posait exactement la même question. Chassant cette pensée d'un froncement de sourcils, il posa la bouteille d'eau sur le guéridon au coin du couloir, et descendit les escaliers. Il était tôt le matin, et il fallait encore qu'il s'occupe de ses bêtes. Ah, si Eve voyait ça... ! Jack supprima un sourire sans joie de ses lèvres, et héla un cheval. Il était une fois, il y a bien longtemps, Jack affectionnait l'équitation car elle lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Cette époque semble révolue : alors qu'il s'occupait du troupeau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'homme qu'il avait recueilli. Et s'il lui claquait dans les pattes ? Et s'il s'enfuyait ? Et s'il l'attaquait ? Pas que Jack ne sache pas se défendre, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie que sa petite vie tranquille soit chamboulée à ce point, et surtout pas de cette manière. Cet inconnu, c'était comme une boule dans la gorge, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su avaler. Ce n'était pas exactement douloureux, mais pas franchement agréable non plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. _Ca craint_, pensa-t-il.

Entre deux mouvements de troupeaux, il galopa jusqu'au village. Il pouvait s'y téléporter sans problèmes, mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Le bruit des sabots sous le cheval, le vent qui embrassait son visage, le paysage qui défilait, et l'odeur des champs sous le soleil... A côté de ça, la téléportation était désespérément vide et sombre. Ralentissant à l'approche des premières habitations, il avança au pas, droit comme un i sur son mustang. Impossible de manquer les oeillades des jeunes filles du village, qu'il connaissait bien – très bien – pour certaines. Il ne leur rendit pourtant pas leurs sourires : il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Après avoir attaché son cheval près d'un abreuvoir, il alla trouver le seul médecin du bourg.

Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta. Les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait le sentiment qu'appeler un docteur n'allait pas aider l'homme qui squattait son lit. Bien sûr, à court terme, cela lui serait d'un secours certain, mais après... On n'avait pas ce genre de blessures sans tremper dans des affaires un peu louches, d'autant plus que Jack l'avait quand même retrouvé dans une ruelle, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher. Moins il y aurait de personnes au courant de la présence de cet homme chez Jack, mieux ils se porteraient. Tous les deux. Jack non plus n'avait pas envie d'une visite surprise d'envoyés de Piltover un peu trop curieux. Et encore, l'inconnu ne semblait pas être originaire de la ville. Il venait sûrement de beaucoup plus loin. Dans de telles circonstances, Jack préférait ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il entra tout de même chez le médecin. Jack n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne fouiner chez lui, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de creuser un trou d'un mètre quatre-vingt dans son jardin.

« Hé Doc' ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Le vieil homme leva la tête, derrière son comptoir. Il arborait un large sourire bienveillant.

« Oh Jack ! Ca va ! Toi aussi j'espère... ? »

Le grand brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il était rare qu'on vienne voir le Doc' sans une bonne raison. Et surtout, sans une santé relative. Avec ses années d'expérience, le petit homme chauve l'avait bien compris. Il y avait presque quelque chose de tragique à cela.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Doc', ce n'est pas moi ! A vrai dire, c'est une de mes génisses. » Il leva une main, voyant que le vieil homme allait l'interrompre. « Je sais que vous ne vous occupez que des bêtes à deux pattes, mais je pense que vous saurez m'aider. V'voyez, la pauvre bête a été méchamment blessée... »_ Merde, le mensonge est si naturel !_ « On a du la griffer ou l'attaquer dans la nuit, elle a une sale balafre, et je sais pas comment la soigner. J'suis encore débutant dans ce métier, v'voyez... »

Jack prit un air faussement penaud, attendant une réponse du médecin.

« Tu sais que je ne soigne que les humains, Jack... »

« J'vous demande pas de venir, ce serait trop que de vous faire déplacer. »

« Hmm... Comment est la plaie ? »

« Assez longue. » Jack mima. « Au moins ça ! »

Doc' arqua un sourcil, visiblement étonné. « Mets la sous antidouleur déjà, ça a l'air de rien mais ça aide à guérir. Tu sais coudre ? Si c'est trop profond ou large, faudra suturer. Un coup d'alcool pour désinfecter, tu recouds et après pansement bien serré, à changer deux ou trois fois par jour. »

Jack prit des notes mentalement. Cet homme avait bien de la chance, la seule chose que Jack savait coudre était de la peau. Cela datait de l'époque où il ne pouvait compter que sur lui, et où les emmerdes finissaient toujours par le retrouver. Il avait songé à recoudre directement, c'est vrai, mais s'était dit qu'un professionnel serait plus doué. Maintenant que le professionnel était hors-jeu, il allait devoir s'y coller lui-même. Il espérait juste ne pas faire pire que mieux. Il faisait toujours pire que mieux.

3.

La lumière du jour s'évanouissait, évanescente. Entre sommeil et éveil, Yasuo perdait la notion du temps. Les minutes passées à contempler le plafond entre deux siestes s'étiraient à l'infini. Engourdi, il rêva d'un homme passant le seuil de la chambre. Son frère, souriant, plein de ruse, venu pour l'achever. Yasuo ne le distinguait pas très bien, se noyant dans son propre flou mental. Il tenta de se redresser, clignant des yeux. Non. Yone ne pouvait pas être aussi moqueur, ce n'était pas lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Celui que Yasuo regardait, c'était lui-même.

Un hurlement monta de sa gorge. Hors de son corps, il devenait témoin de sa propre torture. A l'aide d'une aiguille courbe, son double lui recousait l'épaule.

« Arrête de bouger ! » maugréait-il, mais Yasuo ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était plus aux commandes. « Les calmants ne font pas effet ou quoi... !? Ou alors j'en ai pas mis assez... »

D'une main, son double maintint le corps de Yasuo allongé le temps de vérifier quelque chose sur la fiole d'analgésiques. Il hésita un instant, puis sortit une nouvelle seringue et injecta une dose supplémentaire.

Les cris cessèrent, et lentement l'esprit de Yasuo s'apaisa, jusqu'à plonger dans un profond sommeil.

« Merde ! J'espère qu'il a pas clamsé... »

Jack s'efforça de ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus, et vérifia point par point que l'inconnu était toujours en vie. Il respirait, son cœur battait à un rythme un peu en-dessous de la moyenne, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Le médecin improvisé prit une grande inspiration, et se remit à l'ouvrage. Ca n'allait pas être de la grande broderie, mais ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

Son labeur dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il noue le dernier point. Il essuya ensuite ses mains du sang qui les tachait, nettoya et pansa la longue estafilade qui barrait le corps du blessé. Restait à espérer qu'elle ne s'infecterait pas...

4.

Ce devait être la nuit, car le plafond n'avait pas cette teinte blanc cassé blafarde habituelle, mais se colorait de rouge et d'orange. La pleine lune éclairait le peu qu'il y avait à illuminer dans cette chambre rustre. En tournant la tête, Yasuo devinait une armoire, une table basse à sa gauche, près de la fenêtre. Dans un coin encore plongé dans l'obscurité gisait un monstre difforme et inerte, formation de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Plus ou moins réveillé, il essaya une énième fois de se redresser, et fut étonné d'y arriver. Sa blessure était moins douloureuse maintenant, même si elle continuait à lancer. Il supprima une grimace, poursuivant ses observations : en face du lit se trouvait une porte, et une deuxième attendait, entrouverte, sur le mur à sa droite, presque juste après le coin. Tout à droite, après cette porte, on avait installé un canapé. Sur lequel dormait un homme : celui qui contre toute attente, avait sauvé Yasuo.

5.

Le lendemain arriva plus vite que prévu. Yasuo s'était rendormi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte : le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il refit surface. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers le canapé, désormais vide. Cet homme mystérieux qui l'avait recueilli avait sûrement pléthore de choses à faire dans la journée, et ne pouvait pas veiller à son chevet indéfiniment. Yasuo s'assit dans le lit, prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer sur ses coutures grossières, et tenta de poser un pied au sol. Lentement, évitant les vertiges avec plus ou moins de succès, il se mit debout. Il chavira : son corps était encore trop faible pour se passer d'un appui, mais au moins était-il sorti du lit. Le blessé claudiqua jusqu'aux portes, et ouvrit celle de gauche. Elle céda en grinçant, laissant place à une salle de bains plus grande et confortable qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, compte tenu de la simplicité de la chambre.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé, au juste ? Impossible de le dire, tant il avait perdu le compte des jours. Cependant, c'était assez pour que son odeur parle à sa place. Avec sa blessure qui n'était pas encore refermée, il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il prenne une douche. Il soupira en renonçant à cette cascade d'eau chaude, et se tourna vers le lavabo. En prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, Yasuo fit sa toilette, assis sur un tabouret qui attendait seul sous la douche spacieuse. Il ne pouvait utiliser qu'une main ou presque, son épaule fendue refusant de bouger. Cela lui prit bien plus de temps que s'il avait été valide, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il sortit de cette salle de bains propre, les cheveux encore humides.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que le tas d'objets informes dans un coin de la chambre était composé de ses propres affaires, jetées en pagaille. Son épaulière – peut-être devrait-il mettre ce mot au pluriel, maintenant que l'autre épaule, dégagée, avait été salement amochée ? - et son épée traînaient à même le sol, ainsi que d'autres effets personnels un peu moins précieux. Quoique. Sa flasque de saké commençait à lui manquer... Il esquissa un sourire. Pour l'instant, il préférait les laisser là où elles étaient. Ce n'était pas comme si elles pouvaient lui être utiles : aurait-il eu besoin de son sabre qu'il doutât de pouvoir le brandir dans l'état où il était.

Non, il prit plutôt l'autre porte, décidé à explorer la maison pendant l'absence de son hôte. Il fut vite stoppé dans son élan par un escalier qu'il hésitait à descendre. Appuyé contre le mur, rechignant à rester allongé le reste de la journée, il entama la descente, marche après marche. L'escalier donnait dans un grand salon, décoré de façon champêtre mais sans mauvais goût. Epuisé par ce petit effort, Yasuo s'assit un moment dans un des canapés qui s'offraient à lui. Après réflexion, il grogna de frustration. La contemplation ne le dérangeait pas, mais la sobriété était d'un ennui...


	2. Atouts

_Atouts_

1.

Les bêtes lui avaient demandé plus de temps que prévu. Le troupeau s'était égaré, et il avait fallu à Jack deux bonnes heures pour regrouper les bœufs. En rentrant au ranch, il devait encore brosser les chevaux, et leur donner du foin. Il ne se plaignait pas, même pas en pensée, mais il songeait à l'homme qu'il avait laissé dormir dans sa chambre depuis maintenant plus de dix jours. Tôt ou tard, il allait se réveiller, et Jack espérait que Runeterra n'allait pas exploser à ce moment-là. Il ne connaissait rien du blessé, il ignorait comment celui-ci allait réagir à son réveil. Une chose était pourtant prévisible : il aurait faim.

Jack alla chercher un poulet dans un coin de la cour et l'abattu rapidement. Au début, il avait eu du mal à se faire à la vie de fermier, mais c'était du passé. Le dégoût à l'idée d'être éclaboussé de sang ou en humant l'odeur des entrailles pendant qu'il le vidait, tout ça n'était qu'un souvenir. Si c'était le seul prix à payer pour vivre paisiblement, alors Jack ne voyait pas le problème. Il rentra dans la maison avec un poulet prêt à passer au four, passant la porte brutalement, comme il le faisait à son habitude. Son manque cruel de délicatesse réveilla Yasuo, qui s'était endormi, bien malgré lui, sur le canapé. Ce dernier sursauta, et tendit la main vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver sa lame. Des réflexes qui ont la vie dure... Sa main se referma sur le vide, et un accès de douleur à l'épaule lui arracha un petit cri.

« Hé ! Ce n'est que moi... calme-toi ! Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure. Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes sutures tiennent le coup, alors... »

Jack s'approcha lentement, s'assurant que le blessé ne tenterait rien. Il avait pris un ton amical, volontairement nonchalant, pour voir comment l'homme en face de lui réagirait. Le résultat ? Il lui arracha un sourire.

« Ca tire, et à mon avis c'est pas prêt de lâcher. On dirait que t'es pas mauvais couturier. »

« Oh. Tant mieux alors ! » Jack se détendit un peu, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim, alors j'ai ramené un poulet. En espérant que tu ne sois pas végétarien. »

Yasuo laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Sûrement pas ! Et c'est vrai, j'ai les crocs, ça fait combien de temps que... »

Dans la cuisine, Jack perdit son sourire. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos, et son travail de petite main avait été particulièrement désagréable. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne put garder sa fausse bonne humeur.

« Un peu plus d'une semaine. J'ai cru que tu tiendrais pas le coup. »

Yasuo ne pouvait pas rester assis sur le canapé : il claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'aimait pas parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« T'es pas le seul. Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. Il était hors de question de révéler son petit secret à qui que ce soit, et surtout pas à un inconnu.

« Le hasard. »

A d'autres. Yasuo n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il n'avait pas la force et le courage de mener un interrogatoire maintenant. Il avait juste faim, et il avait hâte de retrouver un lit.

« Désolé de t'avoir piqué ton plumard, d'ailleurs ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, c'est rien. C'est pas comme si mon ex ne m'avait pas habitué à dormir sur un canapé ! »

Les deux hommes rirent doucement, jusqu'à ce que Jack ne se tourne vers son invité, croquant un concombre au passage.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Jack. »

Il tendit une main, invitant Yasuo à taper dans les légumes frais lui aussi, chose que le bretteur fit avec plaisir. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr que donner son vrai nom à Jack soit une bonne idée. Il y eut un petit silence, assez long pour être significatif, avant que Yasuo ne réponde :

« Appelle-moi Mugen. »

« Entendu. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent du regard un instant, sans mot dire, avant de rire en chœur.

« Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jack.

« Et toi, ce n'est pas avec ce nom là qu'on te connaît, hein ? » répliqua Yasuo.

« Tu marques un point, l'inconnu. »

« Alors... ? »

« Toi d'abord. »

« Hmpf... Yasuo. »

« Twisted Fate. »

Et ils se serrèrent la main avec une solennité étrange.

2.

Un courant d'air réveilla Yasuo. Le bout de son nez était glacé, mais il ne supportait pas de dormir avec la tête sous la couverture. Il remonta un peu celle-ci, puis se lova du côté gauche, s'appuyant sur son épaule encore valide. Il grogna sous la douleur : il n'était pas encore assez remis pour pouvoir se tortiller ainsi sans conséquences. Sur le canapé, à droite du lit, Jack ouvrit un œil.

Après manger, il avait tenu à veiller Yasuo. Il avait laissé ce dernier s'endormir, et l'avait ensuite rejoindre dans la chambre, la seule du ranch, du moins, la seule pièce avec un lit, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois : il avait pris cette habitude dès le début, de peur que le blessé n'ait besoin de lui au beau milieu de la nuit. L'autre raison, c'était que Jack n'était pas sûr que cet homme lui soit amical. Dormir avec un inconnu sous son toit est toujours quelque chose de risqué. Coupé en plein rêve, Jack se blottit lui aussi dans ses draps, observant un temps Yasuo. Son dos puissant se gonflait à chaque inspiration : le rythme était lent, mais le mouvement trop ample pour faire croire à Jack qu'il dormait. Peu importe. Le regard de Jack s'égara sur sa silhouette à peine voilée, sur ses cheveux longs et épais qu'il avait détachés pour la nuit, sur cette nuque qu'on devinait et qui brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Jack ignorait combien de temps il mit à se rendormir ensuite, mais quand le chant du coq le réveilla le lendemain matin, il se souvenait très clairement de ses rêves. Yasuo était encore assoupi, et tant mieux. Même si c'était normal, ça restait embarrassant de se lever avec une telle érection.

3.

« Tu pourrais m'aider avec les chevaux, si tu veux. »

La blessure de Yasuo guérissait lentement mais sûrement : une semaine de plus était bien insuffisante, mais il pouvait désormais faire autre chose que dormir et errer sans but dans la maison. Il avait été un boulet accroché au pied de Jack depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant : il était temps qu'il se montre utile.

« D'accord... » répondit-il, visiblement soulagé que Jack accepte son aide, si insignifiante soit-elle. Seulement, il restait dubitatif. Il n'y connaissait rien en chevaux, lui. Jack fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse peu convaincante.

« Tu n'es jamais monté à cheval ? »

Yasuo secoua la tête.

« Ok, on dirait qu'on va devoir partir des bases... Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais exactement dans ton cas il y a quelques années. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

L'épéiste allait suivre, mais quelque chose le retint.

« Hmm Jack, je ne suis pas encore assez frais pour faire de l'équitation... »

Jack, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte, se retourna en souriant.

« Bien sûr ! Mais tu peux brosser les chevaux. Les nourrir. Et tout le reste... »

Il se tourna de nouveau, et sortit, légèrement mal à l'aise. _Il veut se rendre utile, non ? Voilà, il est servi... Enfin, de là à lui filer le sale boulot, c'est pas spécialement sympa... Mais il n'est pas encore assez en forme pour monter, ou gérer les troupeaux, et franchement, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à lui confier, les poulets, peut-être ? C'est pas insultant, ça ? … Je sais pas. _

Sans un mot, Yasuo marcha dans les pas de Jack. La chemise blanche qu'il lui avait prêtée était un peu petite et légère contre le vent qui se levait, mais le jean et le sur-pantalon de cuir étaient plutôt chauds et confortables. N'était-ce pas ironique, Yasuo qui cherchait à se protéger du vent ? Avec un sourire à peine dissimulé, il fit signe à Jack qu'il arrivait dans quelques secondes : juste le temps d'aller chercher un poncho, histoire d'éviter de chopper bêtement une pneumonie. Ce serait dommage de mourir d'une grippe après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser. En le voyant revenir, Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ca te va tellement bien, on te croirait né ici ! »

Yasuo lui rendit son sourire et répliqua, non sans malice :

« Je peux dire la même chose de toi, Jack. »

« Mouais, t'as pas tort. Tu viens d'où, toi ? Je crois pas que tu me l'ait dit... »

L'épéiste détourna le regard, soudainement captivé par un rocher crasseux à moitié enterré.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca dépend. Peut-être que je vais avoir des ennuis, pour t'avoir sauvé. »

« T'en auras de toute façon, Twisted Fate. » lança Yasuo.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Sûrement. Mais au moins ce seront les miens. Tu vois, j'suis trop égoïste pour gérer les problèmes des autres. »

« Ca a le mérite d'être clair ! »

Le bretteur ne put retenir un petit rire. Si la nonchalance de Jack pouvait être agaçante, il appréciait sa franchise. Chacun sa merde, et les moutons seront bien gardés : pourquoi pas ?

« Alors, comment ça se brosse, un cheval ? » reprit-il.

Esquissant un sourire en coin, Jack lui montra comment faire. La discussion était close. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Si on avait raconté à Yasuo, à l'ancien Yasuo, celui qui se vantait de ses exploits au sabre, qu'il aurait un jour la patience de s'occuper de chevaux, il aurait sûrement ri. Et pas qu'un peu. Pourtant, c'était la vérité : quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, ou avait disparu, et il était désormais capable d'humilité. Il en faut, pour brosser un cheval, lui décrotter les sabots, l'approvisionner en foin. Après tout, n'était-il plus que le serviteur de l'animal, lorsqu'il en prenait soin ?

Il s'en foutait de toute façon. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se perdit dans ses corvées et ne pensa plus à rien. Il se vida l'esprit, oublia un temps Ionia, Yone, son erreur, son arrogance, son échappée. L'espace de quelques heures, il n'y avait plus que lui, et ce qu'il devait faire pour que le ranch continue de tourner. Il se sentait vraiment utile, au moins autant que lorsqu'il était sur le champ de bataille, sabre à la main. Pourtant, ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien d'héroïque. Non, ce qui lui plaisait se situait ailleurs. Une sensation étrange, plaisante, mais sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Il cessa d'y songer, et continua à travailler jusqu'à ce que Jack ne revienne du village.

« T'as bien trimé aujourd'hui on dirait ! Tiens, j'ai cru comprendre que t'appréciait la bière presque autant que moi ! »

Il avait apporté de quoi boire, et pas seulement de la bière. Yasuo se prit à sourire :

« A vrai dire, je préfère le saké... mais un bon whisky fera l'affaire ! »

Il planta la fourche dans le foin. La journée était finie.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est bon, mais c'est mieux que rien ! »

4.

Installés auprès du feu après un bon repas bien arrosé, les deux hommes avaient sorti les shooters et les cartes.

« Il faut absolument que je t'apprenne à jouer. »

La passion de Jack pour le jeu était palpable, et il était difficile pour Yasuo d'y résister. Pourtant, il n'était pas très confiant. Si le poker était principalement basé sur le bluff, il était mort. Enfin, façon de parler.

« Bon, l'as est la carte la plus forte, le deux la plus faible. Deux cartes pareilles, c'est une paire, trois c'est un brelan. Avoir deux paires c'est mieux qu'une, mais c'est toujours moins bien qu'un brelan. Quand tu as un brelan et une paire, on appelle ça un full : ta main est remplie. Si tu as quatre cartes pareilles, c'est un carré. Evidemment, comme statistiquement le carré est plus difficile à sortir, il vaut plus que le reste. Ca va tu suis ? »

« Ouais. Ca n'a pas l'air bien compliqué jusque là. »

« Les règles sont simples, c'est le jeu qui est bourré de pièges. » Jack lui lança un sourire, les yeux brillants. Il s'amusait vraiment, et ça faisait plaisir à voir. « Après, tu peux avoir une suite, peu importe la couleur : c'est une quinte. Tu peux aussi n'avoir que du trèfle ou que du carreau, sans avoir de suite : c'est une couleur. Ces deux combinaisons valent plus qu'un brelan, mais moins qu'un full. Ok ? »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Ensuite, il y a deux mains vraiment fortes : la quinte flush, c'est-à-dire une suite de même couleur – attention, pas noir ou rouge, mais trèfle, carreau, cœur ou pique – et la quinte flush royale. C'est la même chose, mais avec as roi dame valet et dix. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir pour le moment. »

Yasuo fronça les sourcils.

« Comment on mise ? »

« Je crois que t'as rien à miser. On va jouer pour le fun. »

« Pas d'enjeu ? »

La lueur de malice semblait être contagieuse. Ou alors c'était l'alcool qui avait enfin trouvé le cerveau.

« Et tu vas miser quoi ? T'as pas une thune, alors mis à part virer tes fringues... »

« Me mets pas au défi, tu me connais pas ! » Yasuo arborait un grand sourire.

« Oh s'il-te-plaît, je t'ai déjà vu à poil, hein ! » Jack éclata de rire. « T'as déjà oublié ? C'est qui qui t'as recousu ? »

« Je devais pas être beau à voir, cela dit... Là ça va être différent. » Le ton de Yasuo se faisait de plus en plus joueur. Le whisky avait vraiment fait son office. Cela dit, Jack ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste. Son sourire s'effaça.

« Hmm... non. Sérieusement. T'as le droit de flirter avec moi, mais garde tes fringues. »

« Hmpf. Peut-être que c'est toi qui va devoir tomber la chemise. Rien ne te dit que je vais perdre... »

Ok, ce mec était drôle. Il réussit à arracher un nouveau rire à Jack. « Tu ne me connais pas non plus. J'ai déjà perdu au poker, mais jamais contre un mec à qui je viens d'expliquer les règles. » Il distribua les cartes. « On va bien voir. »

5.

Ils se prirent au jeu, et en oublièrent leur petit défi. Sans aucune surprise, Yasuo perdit, et de très loin. Mais avec un peu de chance, il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain : lui et Jack s'étaient enfilé la bouteille de whisky, et avaient fini par dormir dans le canapé du salon, trop saouls pour remonter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Ils étaient tombés dans un sommeil proche du coma, sans rêves et sans bruit, leurs jambes entrelacées sous la couverture. Le feu de la cheminée avait brûlé jusque tard dans la nuit, les protégeant de l'hiver qui arrivait. Ce fut le coq qui, comme toujours, sortit Jack de sa torpeur.

« Merde... »

Il se leva tant bien que mal, remit la couverture en place pour Yasuo, et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Le miroir lui renvoya une mine affreuse, une barbe mal taillée et des cernes aussi profonds qu'une tombe. Il se passa le visage à l'eau froide, et sortit s'occuper des bêtes. L'autre restait un invité et il était toujours en convalescence. Il viendrait travailler quand il le pourrait.

Cependant, alors que Jack nourrissait les bœufs, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Le comportement de Yasuo avait été étrange. Jack n'était pas gêné parce qu'il se faisait draguer par un mec, mais à cause de ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard de cet homme. Presque comme s'il... savait. Comme s'il arrivait à lire ses pensées les plus intimes. Peut-être que Jack n'avait pas été discret, après tout. C'était possible. Cela dit, l'impression qu'il avait eue avait été assez bizarre pour qu'il choisisse la retraite stratégique. Et puis, un strip-poker, vraiment ? Si ça c'était pas une technique d'approche stupide et cliché !? Non, il valait mieux que ça, et Jack aussi.

Ce dernier perdit la notion du temps, alors qu'il était parti s'occuper des poulets, récupérer les œufs, vérifier que les lapins avaient de quoi manger, et récolter les dernières fraises. Il n'entendit pas Yasuo venir derrière lui, pas jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne parle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? »

Jack sursauta légèrement, et se retourna. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire pour sa défense, alors il haussa les épaules. « J'ai pensé que tu avais mérité tes dix heures de sommeil. La nuit a été longue. »

« Hmpf, tu parles. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Yasuo prit le panier d'œufs posé sur le sol et le ramena dans le ranch. Il revint ensuite avec un couteau et un bol, décidé à cueillir ce qu'il restait du potager.

« Va t'occuper des bœufs. Ou des poules. Ou va prendre un bain. Ou fais une sieste... Ou peu importe. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Le ton presque rageur de Yasuo étonna Jack, qui le laissa faire. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression étrange qu'il lui en voulait ? Et pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? Est-ce que ce mec était seulement logique ? Jack soupira, et disparut dans la maison. Prendre un bain, ça c'était une riche idée.

6.

La journée se termina bien plus vite et plus abruptement qu'elle n'avait commencée. Chacun se fit à manger dans son coin et alla se coucher séparément. Du moins, en apparence. Jack avait fait mine de dormir dans le canapé du salon, mais il remonta dormir dans celui de la chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se disait que c'était parce qu'il était inquiet, que la santé de Yasuo n'était pas encore assurée. Mais lui-même n'y croyait plus vraiment.

Il s'allongea en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et remonta la couverture sur son torse nu. Devant lui, le dos de Yasuo. Il ne pouvait dormir que sur le côté gauche Jack se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas le voir arriver et repartir à la faveur de l'obscurité, mais en contrepartie, Jack ne pouvait pas le regarder dormir. Pas comme au début, quand il était trop mal en point pour réagir. Sans même réaliser, Jack s'était pris au jeu. Pris au piège.

Mais qu'importe comment Yasuo dormait, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Jack s'était fait griller presque dès le début. Tous les soirs, il venait dormir dans la chambre, se contentant du canapé alors que Yasuo pouvait avoir toute la place qu'il voulait dans le lit. C'était stupide. C'était irrespectueux. Et cette nuit, c'était la nuit de trop : Yasuo se remit sur le dos et se redressa. Son épaule droite était encore trop sensible pour qu'il puisse simplement rouler et planter son regard dans celui de Jack. Assis dans le lit, il claqua des doigts et poussa les couvertures.

« Viens. »

_Je dois sûrement rêver... _

« Allez sois pas idiot, viens. C'est ton lit, dors pas sur le canapé. »

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Yasuo se décala pour laisser de la place à Jack, et se rallongea sans attendre de réponse. Il se foutait de la réaction de son hôte, au moins avait-il fait ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des jours. Ce que c'était agaçant de le voir toujours à quelques mètres de son propre lit, pendant que lui le squattait ! Un peu comme s'il attendait de pouvoir le récupérer. Qu'il vienne, alors ! C'était un lit double, après tout. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Jack continue à se casser le dos sur le sofa, d'autant plus que c'était lui qui travaillait le plus. Il méritait un vrai matelas, bien plus que Yasuo.

Le lit chavira. Jack n'était pas aussi doué pour se glisser discrètement qu'il le pensait. Yasuo se décala encore un peu, et se remit sur le côté gauche. Une fois encore, il n'offrait que son dos à Jack. Avec un pincement au cœur venu de nulle part, ce dernier se tourna vers la droite et ferma les yeux.


	3. Mur de Vent

_Mur de Vent_

1.

Quand il les rouvrit, la moitié gauche du lit était vide. Yasuo l'avait prit à son propre jeu, et s'était levé plus tôt que lui. Plus tôt que le coq, aussi. Engourdi, Jack se décrassa un peu à l'eau froide, s'habilla et se dirigea vers les écuries. Yasuo devait déjà y être. Il avait raison : il entendit sa voix murmurer. A qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Et quelle était cette langue ? Jamais Jack n'aurait cru que Yasuo puisse être bilingue, mais cet autre langage était mélodieux, hypnotique. Jack s'arrêta, immobile, et écouta. De toute façon, Yasuo ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Jack. »

En fait, si. Il l'avait remarqué.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? C'est pas assez de me surveiller dans mon sommeil... ? » Impossible de manquer l'amertume dans la voix de Yasuo.

« Non, je... Cette langue. C'est très beau. Ionien ? »

« Hmpf... je suppose que c'était imprudent de parler à ce cheval dans ma langue maternelle... Ionien. »

« Zaun. »

« Deux déracinés, alors... ? » Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Yasuo se prit à sourire. Mais sans aucune joie.

« Je ne l'ai jamais été. » répondit Jack. « Je viens d'une famille de nomades. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un voleur, un arnaqueur... »

« On dirait que t'as évolué, pourtant. » Le Ionien montra du regard le ranch.

« Peut-être. » Jack haussa les épaules.

« J'ai du fuir... » commença Yasuo, mais l'autre leva la main.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui a failli te couper en deux, ni pourquoi. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte. »

Yasuo soupira. « Le jour où ils me trouveront et réduiront cet endroit en cendres, tu voudras savoir. »

« Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'approcha et caressa le col du cheval. « Tu n'es déjà plus un inconnu, Yasuo. Ca me suffit pour l'instant. »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent baignées dans un silence apaisant. Yasuo partit brosser un autre des mustangs, reprenant sa litanie dans cette langue étrangement mélodieuse.

« C'est un chant ? » demanda Jack.

« Plus ou moins. Un vieux poème. »

« Et ça dit quoi... ? »

Yasuo éclata de rire. « De la merde. Quelque chose à propos d'une grenouille et d'un puits... Dis, ils ont des noms, ces bêtes ? »

« Nope. J'ai jamais voulu les nommer. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le Ionien haussa un sourcil.

« C'est plus facile quand il y en a un qui meurt. Avec un prénom, on s'attache. »

Et s'attacher, ça n'avait jamais été la tasse de thé de Jack, devina Yasuo. Il acquiesça, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était d'accord.

« Alors toi ce sera Statikk, et toi là-bas Zhonya. » lança Yasuo en désignant les chevaux. « Le vieux dans le fond, je l'appellerais bien Doran ! Et la petite jument, Shurelya, ça lui irait bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? »

« Je nomme tes chevaux. Ils ne peuvent pas rester comme ça, à juste être Machin et Truc ! »

« Mais... »

Yasuo marqua une pause, et planta un regard très sérieux dans celui de Jack.

« Peut-être que tu crois que tu peux vivre sans nom, à te faire appeler Twisted Fate, mais t'as fini par prendre un prénom, un vrai, en arrivant ici. Laisse-les en avoir un, laisse-les exister. Alors oui, tu vas t'attacher et tu vas les perdre, tôt ou tard, mais ce sont de bonnes bêtes. Ils méritent qu'on s'attache à eux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« On parle toujours de mes mustangs ? » Jack n'était pas dupe.

« Je ne sais pas. » Yasuo haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi parlerais-je d'autre chose, Jack ? »

« C'est bon t'as gagné, j'me casse... »

Jack tourna les talons, et décida d'aller voir si les poulets lui seraient plus hospitaliers. Au moins n'avaient-ils pas de nom, eux. Du moins, pas encore. Ce Yasuo était imprévisible, et énervant au possible. Il avait ses bons côtés aussi, mais là... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si hostile tout à coup ? Et surtout, c'était quoi ce discours à la con à propos des noms... ?

2.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup plus ce jour-là, ni le jour d'après. Pourtant, ils continuèrent de travailler dans le ranch, comme si de rien n'était. Le soir, ils allaient se coucher dans le seul lit de la maison, Yasuo bien à gauche, Jack bien à droite, dos contre dos. Une sorte de routine s'était installée, et elle venait déjà bousculer le fermier improvisé. Cette nuit-là, il décida d'ouvrir la bouche, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous les mêmes couvertures, leurs cheveux longs entremêlés, leurs corps allongés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ces quelques centimètres semblaient plus infranchissables que la plus haute des murailles. Jack déglutit et demanda à voix très basse.

« Comment va ton épaule ? »

« Bien. Mieux. » répondit Yasuo, presque immédiatement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Rien... Tu n'en parles jamais. Je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment. Si j'ai vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Ca va. »

Le silence retomba de toute sa lourdeur. Jack hésita un moment, et finit par se mettre sur le dos. Il n'avait pas fini de parler. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan :

« Merci, Jack. »

Il se rendit soudain compte que Yasuo ne l'avait pas remercié. En réalité, on n'avait jamais du le remercier pour quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'il ait fait grand-chose dans sa vie qui mérite des remerciements. Sa main bougea presque sans qu'il le veuille, se tendant vers le dos de Yasuo. Il ne la rattrapa qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau du Ionien : se surprenant lui-même, Jack se remit sur le côté, et pria pour que le sommeil vienne rapidement. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

3.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le chant du coq qui tira Jack de ses rêves, mais le bruit de l'eau frappant le carrelage. Yasuo ne prenait jamais de douche, principalement à cause de sa blessure. S'il s'était décidé aujourd'hui à se jeter sous l'eau chaude, c'était vraiment qu'il allait mieux. Jack se sentit soulagé, uniquement pour être de nouveau tendu la minute d'après. Yasuo, encore engourdi de sommeil, n'avait pas fermé la porte de la salle de bains. Pire encore, il l'avait laissé grande ouverte. A moins que... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être volontaire... Si ? Jack secoua la tête, et sortit du lit. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il quitta la chambre, non sans jeter un œil à Yasuo. Il avait un corps à se damner, ça ne faisait pas de doute... !

Ce dernier finit de se rincer les cheveux et coupa l'eau. Jack avait déserté le lit, sans rien dire, sans un bruit. _Ok, les sous-entendus et les invitations à demi-mot ne marcheront pas avec lui... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yasuo ? A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi ?... Non, la vraie question, c'est pourquoi pas ? J'ai failli à ma tâche, j'ai tué mon frère, je n'ai plus de patrie, plus de vie, j'ai failli crever, fous-moi la paix... Alors, plus rien ne compte ?...Qu'est-ce qui a jamais compté, de toute façon ?... Tu vas te la jouer demoiselle en détresse qui cherche à remercier son sauveur, alors ?... Rien ne te dit que c'est ça. Tu ne comprends rien... Je suis toi, bien sûr que je comprends... Non, tu es l'aveugle, l'arrogant, l'amer. Celui qui ne comprends jamais rien. Celui qui n'aime personne... Oh je t'en prie, les grands mots maintenant ?... Pourquoi pas ?... Toujours cette question... ?... Ouais. Parce que c'est la seule qui compte._

4.

Quand Yasuo sortit de la chambre, lavé et habillé, Jack était déjà parti. Il avait sûrement des courses à faire au village, car il avait pris son mustang le plus rapide, Shurelya. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre soin des autres chevaux, nourrir les bêtes, surveiller le potager... bref, faire tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire. Tout ce que Jack avait pris le temps de lui apprendre. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en le voyant revenir au grand galop. Il le laissa descendre de Shurelya, et prit les rênes.

« Va, je vais l'amener à son box. »

Jack hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir. Il avait un grand sac sur le dos, ce qui signifiait sûrement une autre soirée bien arrosée.

« Dis... » commença Yasuo. « Je vais mieux. Je peux monter. Enfin, si tu me dis comment faire. »

« … Et si tu tombes ? »

« Je ne tomberai pas ? » Il esquissa un sourire. « Je ne suis pas si fragile, et je n'irai pas au triple galop non plus. »

« On verra... » Jack ne semblait pas convaincu. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer au docteur de nouveau. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on remarque ta présence ici. »

« J'suis pas ton gamin, Jack. Je peux me débrouiller, et je sais me faire discret. Arrête de me parler comme à un ado... ! »

« Arrête d'en être un alors ! »

« Qu... » Yasuo était estomaqué, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Face à ce mutisme soudain, Jack se calma un peu.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu vas me reprocher ça aussi ? »

« …Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche. »

« Alors quoi ? » Là, Jack était vraiment curieux. S'il pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la petite tête de ce teigneux de Ionien...

« Hmpf... Personne n'entre jamais dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? » Aucune réponse. « Ou alors, quelqu'un a réussi, et est sorti presque aussitôt. Et tu lui en veux. Tu ne t'attaches à rien, sauf peut-être à ce ranch, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, et je m'en fous. Tes chevaux n'avaient pas de nom, et je suis sûr que si t'avais eu un chien il n'en aurait pas eu non plus. C'est plus facile d'oublier des anonymes. Alors dis-moi... Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as ramassé ? Et pourquoi tu m'as recousu ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas juste laissé crever ? Tu me devais rien, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?»

« …Pourquoi pas... ? »

_Pris à ton propre jeu, bravo._

« Honnêtement, Yasuo... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu te laisser te vider de ton sang dans une ruelle moisie, entre deux poubelles. Ne me reproche pas d'avoir été humain, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. »

« Tu t'es occupé de moi pendant des jours... des semaines ! »

« Une fois chez moi, il était trop tard. Je n'allais pas faire machine arrière... »

« Et après ? Me surveiller pendant que je dors, c'est quoi ce genre de comportement ? »

« Tu pouvais avoir besoin de moi en pleine nuit, pour ce que je savais. Je ne te surveillais pas. Je voulais juste être là au cas où... »

« Au cas où quoi... ? »

« Au cas où tu... tu meures. » Cette fois, ce fut Yasuo qui n'eut rien à répondre. « Personne ne devrait avoir à mourir seul. C'est tout. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me balancer, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Jack marcha d'un pas lourd et rageur vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Yasuo dans les écuries. Seulement, sur le seuil, il se tourna, et lui lança d'un ton vindicatif :

« Et la prochaine fois que tu prends ta douche, ferme la porte ! »


	4. Dés Pipés

_Warning : Ca y est, les choses sérieuses arrivent ! Attention aux regards par-dessus les épaules si vous êtes en public ! :p _

_Dés Pipés_

1.

Première règle pour survivre à Yasuo : ne pas sous-estimer son esprit de contradiction. Juste pour faire chier Jack ce soir-là, il prit de nouveau une douche, bien longue – il le fallait bien, les fils de ses sutures devenaient inutiles et il avait commencé à les retirer – et bien sûr, il ne ferma pas la porte. Mieux, il laissa grande ouverte, comme la première fois. Sauf que cette fois, il était bien décidé à faire face à Jack s'il avait le culot de se pointer. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Jack avait retiré son bandana et ses santiags pour monter, mais il avait toujours son chapeau et son manteau. Sa chemise lui faisait une silhouette des plus appétissantes, et maintenant que Yasuo avait tout le loisir de l'observer, il se sentait de nouveau le désir s'emparer de lui. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois : comment résister à cet homme, séduisant et mystérieux, qui après lui avoir sauvé la vie, restait nuit après nuit dormir dans la même pièce ? Et désormais le même lit ? Yasuo avait fini par succomber à l'intensité de la tension qu'il percevait entre eux. Et pour Jack, face à cette insolente nudité, impossible de se détourner. Impossible de quitter des yeux ce membre dressé, presque dans l'alignement de la longue estafilade qui remontait jusqu'à son épaule droite. Impossible aussi de ne pas se noyer dans ce regard sombre et chaud à la fois. Jack s'approcha, hypnotisé.

Lentement, il déposa son chapeau sur le guéridon près de la porte, et laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol. Toujours sans quitter Yasuo des yeux, il déboutonna sa chemise, bouton après bouton, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi sur le carrelage. Puis vint le cliquetis de la ceinture, le bruit lourd du jean qui chute, sous lequel Jack ne portait rien. Il n'avait plus que deux pas à faire pour rejoindre Yasuo sous sa douche, deux pas qu'il franchit calmement, comme s'il était somnambule ou sous sédatifs. Mais il ne dormait pas, et il n'était pas drogué. La seule cause de cet état presque second, elle était devant lui. C'était Yasuo.

Dans un souffle, Jack le plaqua contre la paroi carrelée, posa son front sur le sien et ses mains sur ses hanches étroites. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il attendait que ce soit Yasuo qui vienne. Presque aussi impatient, ce dernier cala sa main gauche dans la nuque de Jack, et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. La passion remplaça la maladresse, alors que le baiser se prolongeait. Leurs mains s'égarèrent, courant comme l'eau chaude sur leur peau. Elles longèrent des cicatrices, les creux des muscles, caressèrent les poils, inlassables. Le temps s'était arrêté pour les deux hommes qui se consumaient. La bouche de Yasuo quitta un moment les lèvres de Jack pour aller se nicher dans son cou. Il y mêla morsures et baisers, jusqu'à ce que l'autre, rendu encore plus sauvage par ces manifestations bestiales du désir, ne plonge une main dans sa chevelure et ne tire. La tête de Yasuo partit en arrière avec un cri, offrant sa gorge aux lèvres et aux dents de Jack. Et tous deux se noyèrent dans un concert de gémissements.

Leurs baisers n'étaient que chaos et violence, barrage qui cédait enfin sous la pression, jusqu'à ce que Yasuo ne tombe à genoux sur la porcelaine de la douche, et se love dans le giron de Jack. Celui-ci poussa un long gémissement d'anticipation, passant des doigts avides dans sa chevelure rebelle, suppliant sans mot dire. Mais le Ionien n'avait aucune envie de se précipiter. Il laissa ses lèvres parcourir son nombril, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Et même quand il décida enfin de s'occuper de cette queue gonflée de désir, il laissa sa langue partir en éclaireur. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, seulement du jeu. Jack n'avait qu'à baisser les yeux, croiser le regard de Yasuo pour le savoir. Un jeu terriblement long, mais si délicieux. Il poussa un autre gémissement lorsque finalement, Yasuo le prit en bouche. Peut-être pas en entier, mais l'intention était là. C'était si bon comme sensation, si grisant... Jack ne se rendit même pas compte que sa poigne s'était légèrement raidie, et qu'il lui tirait franchement les cheveux. Pas que ça ait l'air de le gêner. La respiration de Yasuo s'était accélérée, bruyante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne que râles quand les mains de Jack se firent plus sévères.

Il ignorait si c'était la situation, l'attente, le fait qu'il ne soit pas fait sucer par un mec depuis bien longtemps ou juste si c'était parce que c'était Yasuo, mais Jack sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il continua à le tenir par la chevelure, lui enfonçant ce qu'il lui restait d'ongles dans la peau, incapable de parler, submergé par le plaisir qui prenait possession de lui. Son corps se raidit, ses muscles se bandèrent, sa tête se rejeta en arrière. Il émit seulement un cri étranglé qui ressemblait un peu à un juron alors qu'il se libérait. Yasuo le garda entre ses lèvres, et attendit que son regard se pose sur lui pour ouvrir la bouche. Un flot blanchâtre s'en échappa, lui coulant sur le menton. Jack avait connu des putes avec plus de dignité que ce mec, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait le voir comme ça, indécent, provoquant, obscène. La preuve en était qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait pouvoir débander tout de suite.

D'une main, Jack coupa l'eau de la douche, avant de relever Yasuo. Il l'embrassa alors, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait pas existé, et fut presque surpris de ne pas le regretter. Leurs lèvres se départirent après quelques autres secondes, puis Jack eut la présence d'esprit de se saisir de serviettes. S'ils séchaient comme ça, à l'air libre et froid, ils allaient chopper quelque chose. Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux, puis enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et empoigna celle de Yasuo. Avec des gestes mesurés, il vint éponger sa blessure, la tamponnant précautionneusement.

« C'est efficace, mais ça va laisser une cicatrice... » murmura Yasuo.

« Je trouve les cicatrices sexy... » Jack esquissa un léger sourire et baissa la tête. De l'index, Yasuo la releva, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi. Et t'en as un paquet. »

Le regard de Jack criait _embrasse-moi_, et Yasuo ne se fit pas prier. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient traversé la salle de bains et la chambre, et s'étaient échoués dans le lit.

2.

Leurs caresses continuèrent une fois allongés côte à côte sur les couvertures. Se découvrant comme les deux nouveaux amants qu'ils étaient, ils avaient bien du mal à se séparer. Pas si vite, en tout cas. Si Jack avait la présence d'esprit de faire attention à la blessure de Yasuo, ce dernier semblait plus distrait. De son épaule droite, il fit un mouvement de trop et grimaça en silence. Jack le remarqua, aussi discret Yasuo avait-il été, et s'arrêta dans ses baisers.

« Tu devrais te mettre sur le dos pour l'instant. »

Ce serait con de rouvrir ses plaies comme ça. Yasuo hocha la tête, et se laissa rouler sur le dos. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise vu la situation le fait d'être à la merci de Jack, d'être passif, dans l'expectative, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant, quand il sentit de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau, glissant avec lenteur vers son bas-ventre, Yasuo ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son cerveau se mettait en veille, une fois encore. Lâcher prise, c'était peut-être de ça dont il avait besoin.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment vu venir, la bouche de Jack se referma sur lui. Celui-ci était déterminé à lui rendre la pareille, usant toujours de la même lenteur calculée. Sentant son corps se tendre et se tordre, Yasuo ferma les yeux. Ses poings agrippèrent les couvertures, s'y crispèrent comme s'il avait peur de disparaître. Le plaisir court-circuitait ses pensées, l'empêchait de réagir autrement que par instinct. Quelques centimètres plus bas, Jack était satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait.

En vérité, il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures et des heures, tant il appréciait ce sentiment de puissance. Sous ses doigts, sous sa langue, Yasuo était devenu sien. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, ou presque. Alors qu'il accélérait quasi-imperceptiblement le mouvement, Jack souriait intérieurement. Il le sentait se raidir, pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur, toujours plus rapides. Et finalement, il le sentit venir. Jack se redressa juste à temps et alla quérir les lèvres de Yasuo, l'embrassant avec passion. Restée sur son membre, sa main continuait de le caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin souillée.

« Je reviens. »

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure avant que Jack ne disparaisse dans la salle de bains. Il en revint les mains propres, avec une autre serviette. Quand Yasuo comprit, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put, et tendit le bras.

« Donne, je vais m'en occuper. »

Jack hésita un instant avant d'accepter. Il était temps qu'il laisse Yasuo se débrouiller. Se sentant soudainement inutile, il rebroussa chemin dans la salle de bains, où il se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux. C'était bien beau de s'ébattre, mais ça faisait des nœuds. Il fut à peine surpris de voir que Yasuo l'avait rejoint, et se tenait tranquillement derrière lui. Le regardant dans les yeux, grâce au miroir, Jack lui lança en plaisantant :

« Tu devrais te mettre quelque chose sur le dos, tu vas attraper froid... »

« Je pourrais te faire la même remarque, mais ce serait dommage de couvrir un si joli fessier. »

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire. « C'est ça, fous-toi de moi... Tiens. » Il lui passa la brosse. « Tu ferais mieux de te démêler les cheveux si tu ne veux pas le regretter demain. »

Esquissant un sourire, Yasuo accepta l'offre. « Ces connards me font toujours regretter de les avoir laissé pousser. Merci. »

Passant la brosse dans la main gauche, il commença à se peigner, tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait utiliser qu'un seul bras, et encore, sans pouvoir le lever assez haut. Repartit dans la chambre, Jack jeta un œil. Il crevait d'envie de lui brosser les cheveux, et pas seulement pour l'aider. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans la couleur et le mouvement de cette crinière. Mais il lutta contre cette envie : Yasuo ne voulait plus qu'on l'aide. Pas si ce n'était pas absolument indispensable. Il l'avait clairement dit. Et Jack le comprenait : aurait-il été à sa place qu'il aurait sûrement réagi de la même façon.

3.

La poussière s'élevait en volutes sous les sabots de Zhonya. C'était le cheval le plus calme du ranch, une bête assez docile pour un débutant comme Yasuo. A ses côtés, Jack montait Doran, un vieil étalon qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais qui était encore capable de galoper.

« Accompagne le mouvement... »

Yasuo était un élève attentif, chose qu'aucun de ses maîtres d'armes n'aurait pu croire. Depuis sa fuite de Ionia, il avait bien changé. Il s'était calmé, il était plus serein, et capable d'écoute. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait perdu son sale caractère, juste qu'il avait appris à vivre avec sans en pâtir. Il s'était pris un violent retour de flamme ce jour-là, lorsque sa vie bascula dans le chaos à cause de son arrogance. Désormais, lorsqu'il repensait à ses exploits, il les trouvait bien futiles. Aucun de ses faits d'armes n'avaient sauvé Ionia. Aucun n'avait sauvé l'Ancien qu'il était censé protéger. Aucun ne l'avait innocenté, et surtout, aucuns n'avait sauvé son frère. C'était même tout le contraire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Yasuo aurait voulu ne pas être si bon, un sabre à la main. S'il avait pu mourir ce jour-là... Mais voilà. Le destin aussi a de l'humour.

Un moment d'absence de trop, et Zhonya partit au petit trot. Il arracha un cri à Yasuo, qui tira brusquement sur les rênes.

« Ne fais jamais ça, tu peux lui faire mal. » précisa calmement Jack. « Ne panique pas, sinon l'animal va le sentir. D'ailleurs... »

Zhonya marchant de nouveau au pas, Yasuo se risqua à tourner les yeux vers lui.

« D'ailleurs quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais fait l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui panique. Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout. »

« C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas niqué. » répondit Yasuo.

Après un moment de silence, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, tant le jeu de mots était stupide. Les vannes de Yasuo n'étaient pas rares, mais elles étaient rarement si idiotes. Il était plutôt du genre humour noir et ironie... Chose qui convenait parfaitement à Jack, soit dit en passant. Cela dit, un peu de légèreté ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Ils arpentèrent le chemin de terre jusqu'à un bosquet. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, seulement entourés d'arbres, d'herbe et d'eau : une rivière coulait paresseusement non loin. Le soleil frileux de l'automne passait à travers ce qu'il restait des feuilles, et ne réussissait pas à les réchauffer.

« Tu fais quoi en hiver ? » demanda Yasuo.

« Pas grand-chose. Je fais pousser les rares plantes qui survivent au gel... et les bêtes restent dans la grange. Y'a pas beaucoup d'autres trucs à faire ici. »

« Il neige beaucoup ? »

« Ca dépend... l'année passée c'était plutôt doux, mais l'année d'avant on s'est tapé vingt centimètres de neige pendant bien trois mois. Le climat ici est imprévisible, autant lancer un dé. »

Jack marqua un temps de pause, et s'arrêta pour laisser Doran brouter un peu d'herbe.

« Tu sais jouer au Poker Menteur ? »

Yasuo haussa les épaules, avant de secouer la tête.

« Ok... Faudra que je t'apprenne aussi alors. C'est un jeu de bar, avec des dés. J'avais l'habitude d'y jouer à Zaun avec... mes anciens compagnons. »

« Encore du bluff ? Je me sens pas très doué pour ça, tu sais... » argumenta Yasuo.

« Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas compliqué, du moins pas cette version là. Il y a des variantes plus difficiles, où il faut parier sur toutes les mains, et pas seulement la tienne... Bref, jouer au poker est plus compliqué, et ça tu sais déjà le faire. »

« Je joue pas très bien, hein ! »

« C'est un coup à prendre. » Jack se tut un instant, avant de reprendre : « A quoi on joue, à Ionia ? »

« A des jeux qui durent trois plombes avec des règles imbuvables et un comptage de points sans aucune logique. » répondit Yasuo en souriant.

« Vraiment ? »

« J'exagère. On a le mah-jong. C'est un truc qui ressemble au poker, mais la mise est sous forme d'un capital de points que certains gagnent et d'autres perdent, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit à zéro. Et là, on recommence. J'ai connu des mecs qui pouvaient passer des nuits entières à jouer. » Les souvenirs refaisaient surface, et ils n'étaient pas spécialement plaisants. Yasuo décida de ne pas en tenir compte. « Il y a aussi des jeux plus complexes. Pas dans les règles mais dans le déroulement. Le nombre de possibilités. Mon maître avait essayé de m'apprendre, mais j'étais trop jeune et stupide pour avoir la patience de jouer avec lui. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. »

« Et maintenant ? »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Je pense que certains jeux peuvent t'en apprendre beaucoup sur quelqu'un. La façon dont ton adversaire raisonne, ce qui le motive, sa capacité à mentir... Jouer, c'est un peu comme le combattre. » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en disant ça. « Tu sais que t'es assez bon bluffeur pour que je me méfie de toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jack de rire. « Je joue trop bien au poker pour être digne de confiance ? »

« Y'a de ça. Je dirais que dans ton cas, il vaut mieux se fier à tes actes qu'à tes paroles. La langue et les yeux mentent, mais les mains, le corps te trahissent. »

« Alors ? »

« Je te dois la vie. » Yasuo regarda le ciel. « Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. »

4.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée en cette soirée qui annonçait la fin de l'automne. Deux fauteuils avaient été disposés non loin, séparés par une table basse où attendaient une bouteille de whisky et des dés. Yasuo sortit de la cuisine, apportant avec lui une copieuse tarte aux pommes.

« Je ne sais pas si elle va être bonne, c'est la première fois que j'en fais une... » marmonna Jack, alors qu'il le suivait dans le salon.

« Je m'en fous, j'avais juste envie de sucré. Oh... » Le Ionien venait seulement de remarquer l'alcool. Un sourire s'afficha lentement sur son visage, l'éclairant d'une lueur malicieuse. « Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments... ! »

« A défaut d'autre chose, oui. » répliqua Jack en riant.

« Oh je t'en prie, c'est pas comme si j'avais refusé... T'as juste pas essayé. »

« C'est une invitation ? »

« A toi de voir. »

Yasuo garda son petit sourire alors qu'il posait la tarte sur la table, et ses fesses dans un des fauteuils. Jack s'installa en face de lui, et entreprit de remplir les verres.

« Alors, c'est quoi les règles ? »

Le Ionien jouait déjà avec les dés. Ils ont cet étrange pouvoir magique : les gens ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de les tripotait, et de faire du bruit avec.

« On va jouer à la variante de Zaun. Celle de Bilgewater est un peu différente. Tiens. » Ils disposaient d'un gobelet et de cinq dés chacun. Jack secoua puis renversa le gobelet. Sans le découvrir totalement, il vérifia les valeurs. « Il faut parier sur ta main. Evidemment, je sais ce que j'ai, mais le but est de deviner quand je mens, et quand je dis la vérité. Bon, j'annonce deux trois. Est-ce que je mens ? »

Yasuo écarquilla les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... ? Ouais, non, je ne pense pas. »

« On va voir. » Jack découvrit les dés : un six, deux quatre et deux trois. « Effectivement, j'avais dit la vérité. Dans la version à boire, j'aurais du m'enfiler mon shooter, mais bon, on va commencer doucement, hein ! »

« Arrête, tu m'embrouilles ! » Le Ionien était mort de rire. « Bon, à moi ? » Jack hocha la tête, alors que Yasuo retournait son gobelet de dés sur la table. « Hmm... Quatre quatre. »

« Menteur ! »

« Ahaha ! Non je ne crois pas Monsieur ! » Yasuo retira le gobelet, laissant apparaître cinq quatre.

« Tsss... » Jack but son shooter de whisky, par réflexe.

« Je croyais qu'on ne jouait pas à la version à boire ? »

« Bah ! On dirait que t'as compris, hein ! »

Yasuo haussa un sourcil. « Et mauvais perdant, avec ça... ? »

« Disons, mon cher, que j'apprécie la sensation d'être victorieux. Allez... » Il secoua les dés. « Trois six. »

« Menteur ! »

« Hmpf, ouais... » Il n'en avait que deux. « A toi. »

Bruit de dés. « Trois un. »

Jack hésita un moment, et finit par annoncer : « Ok. Tu ne mens pas. »

« Hé si ! » lança Yasuo avec un sourire. Sa main ? Un cinq, un quatre, un deux et deux six.

« Mais merde c'est pas juste ! T'as même pas de un ! »

« Ah, le talent ! » Il descendit son shooter et d'un mouvement de tête, rappela à Jack que c'était son tour maintenant.

« Bon, deux cinq. » annonça celui-ci.

« Non. Tu mens. » Yasuo semblait catégorique.

« Mais comment tu fais ? » Jack n'avait qu'un cinq. « Y'a même pas trois jours t'étais une merde en bluff... »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué tes petites manies quand tu es nerveux, ou quand tu mens. »

Jack plissa les yeux, visiblement très dubitatif. « Connerie. Même Graves était incapable de savoir quand je bluffais ou pas, et j'ai passé des années avec. »

« T'as couché avec ? » La question, posée très sérieusement, prit Jack au dépourvu.

« Non. »

« Il t'attirait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu le trouvais séduisant... ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Pas spécialement. J'avais une copine à l'époque, et je regarde plus souvent les filles de toute façon. »

« Ok, donc c'est normal. »

« Attends attends... tu peux m'expliquer là ? »

Yasuo annonça alors avec un détachement presque scientifique : « Comment veux-tu qu'il remarque ce qui trahit ta nervosité s'il n'y a jamais été exposé ? S'il ne l'a jamais ressenti de très près ? »

« S'il n'a pas couché avec moi ? » Jack se mit à rire. « Ca ne tient pas debout ton explication ! Evelynn ne m'a jamais battue au poker ! »

« Elle ne t'observait pas assez alors. » Il fit la moue, détournant le regard. « Ou bien elle était trop amoureuse. Les sentiments nous font contempler, mais pas observer. On ne retient que ce qu'on veut bien voir. »

« Tss bravo, tu m'as pourri ma soirée. »

« Quoi !? » Yasuo ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Comment tu veux qu'on continue à jouer si tu prétends lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, alors que moi... ? »

Jack se leva, prêt à se diriger vers la cuisine pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être juste qu'il voulait s'éloigner un moment. Yasuo avait le don de le mettre très mal à l'aise parfois. Cependant, ce dernier attendait la fin de la phrase de son hôte.

« Alors que toi... ? »

« Mec, t'es complètement fermé. T'es une énigme. »

« Ok... Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, surtout après que tu m'aies demandé de me la fermer alors que j'allais te raconter ma vie. » répliqua Yasuo d'un ton amer. « T'es vraiment mauvais perdant. » Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, un verre à la main.

« Ouais, un peu. Surtout quand le jeu est truqué. »

Yasuo ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui ne mit pas Jack de meilleure humeur. « Quoi !? » aboya-t-il.

« Rien, rien... T'es un escroc, non ? Tu dois sûrement avoir des dés pipés quelque part. Si c'est toi qui truque le jeu, ça ne te gêne pas le moins du monde. Je me trompe ? » Aucune réponse. « Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de talent, que tu ne sais pas jouer ou pas bluffer... Juste que... » L'épéiste perdit soudainement son attitude narquoise. « S'il-te-plaît, assis-toi. » Il lui désignait le grand canapé et à son grand étonnement, Jack obtempéra.

« Je suis une énigme ? » reprit-il. « Peut-être et tant mieux. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas jouer à ça... J'ai appris à être imprévisible, et à prévoir ce que l'autre va faire. Tu vois, cette épée qui moisit dans la chambre, avec elle je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. Il faut que je prévois le coup de mon adversaire, tout en m'assurant qu'il ignore le mien. Je n'ai qu'un essai. Tuer ou mourir. Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours en vie. »

« Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais blessé, non ? » Jack avait retrouvé son calme.

« Je n'avais pas envie de gagner. Et même comme ça, j'ai survécu. Il est mort. » Sur le visage de Yasuo apparut un sourire sans joie. Il paraissait d'un coup beaucoup plus vieux. « Je suis fort, peut-être le plus fort. Et c'est en grande partie parce que je suis capable de lire les intentions de mes adversaires. Je suis rapide, presque insaisissable, et malgré ce qu'on peut croire, le physique ou les techniques ne font pas tout. »

Le silence s'abattit comme un couperet. « Je vois. » murmura Jack, après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Aucune chance de t'avoir ? »

« Peut-être pas aucune, mais maintenant que je sais où regarder, tu vas peut-être trouver le jeu moins excitant. Désolé. »

Ce fut Yasuo qui se leva cette fois, emportant son verre avec lui. Il avait pourri l'ambiance, et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'aller se coucher. Il avait pourtant prévenu Jack qu'il ne voulait pas jouer à ce genre de jeux... ça n'apportait jamais rien de bon d'en savoir trop sur quelqu'un.

« Hé, pas si vite. » Jack le rattrapa par la manche. « T'es la seule personne avec qui je joue honnêtement. Je ne crois pas vraiment à la chance. »

« Alors, ces histoires avec ton ex et ton pote... » Yasuo plissa les yeux, pas certain de tout comprendre.

« Du bluff. Je suis pas si mauvais que ça, tu vois. » Jack ne put réprimer un rire, et se mordit même la lèvre inférieure, très fier de son exploit.

« Petit con. » Le rire de Yasuo rejoignit le sien, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur ses genoux. « Et pour le Poker Menteur ? »

« Je sais pas. T'as peut-être raison. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je m'en fiche. Quand je joue de l'argent, ou pire, je me fie à quelque chose de plus concret et de plus sûr que ma seule pokerface. Tu m'as eu parce qu'il n'y a pas d'enjeu entre nous. »

Yasuo haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? » Il finit son verre, cul-sec, et le posa sur la table. Quand il se redressa, il en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur Jack, une jambe de chaque côté de lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de Jack jusqu'à se refermer sur sa nuque, encadrant son visage, caressant ses joues. Avec des gestes mesurés, Yasuo se pencha sur lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Aucun enjeu ? Je ne suis pas si sûr. »

Il arracha un sourire à Jack._ Au moins avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de bluffer._


	5. Destinée

_Destinée_

1.

Le temps ne signifiait plus rien dans ce ranch, alors que Twisted Fate et Yasuo s'embrassaient. Leurs gestes étaient lents, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser. Rien ne les attendait dehors. Personne n'avait besoin d'eux, ou de leurs talents. Le monde n'existait plus, et quel soulagement ! Leurs mains se firent un peu plus audacieuses et pressantes, les doigts allant déterrer les chemises, faisant sauter les boutons et les ceintures.

« Détache tes cheveux... » murmura Jack entre deux baisers.

Surpris, Yasuo obéit, sans mot dire. Sa longue et indomptable chevelure retomba sur ses épaules et dans son dos, une cascade brune que les doigts de Jack ne perdirent pas de temps à attraper.

« Ca t'excites, hein ? » susurra Yasuo avec malice, mais on ne lui répondit pas. Du moins, pas directement.

« Tais-toi. » lui chuchota Jack à l'oreille, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la mordiller. L'instant d'après, un long gémissement monta du canapé, premier d'une longue série.

Yasuo frissonna lorsque les doigts de Jack passèrent derrière le tissu de sa chemise et caressèrent ce qui dans peu de temps sera une longue cicatrice. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, bien au contraire : il se raidit d'autant plus, et finit par abandonner son vêtement. Il se releva un court instant, juste le temps pour son jean de retrouver sa chemise sur le sol. Désormais nu car ne prenant jamais la peine de porter de sous-vêtements, Yasuo vint se rasseoir sur Jack et plongea son visage dans son cou.

Le jeu n'était pas juste, il y en avait un qui était encore trop habillé. Toujours niché près de son épaule, occupé à lui mordiller cette peau fine et chaude, Yasuo commença à ouvrir la chemise de Jack. Il en écarta les pans pour mieux profiter de ce torse aux muscles à peine dessinés, puis esquissa un mouvement pour faire tomber son chapeau. Jack lui attrapa le poignet à la volée.

« Personne ne touche à mon chapeau. » murmura-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Yasuo ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. « Soit... » Il l'embrassa, puis se redressa. « Mieux encore, garde-le. »

Jack haussa un sourcil, puis fit une moue. « Si tu veux. » Il n'avait pas bougé, préférant rester assis alors que Yasuo s'était remis debout. Après tout, la vue était plus qu'agréable.

« Alors, on ne fait que regarder ? » Le Ionien aimait le taquiner. « Je te croyais plus joueur. »

« Tu vas voir, tu vas moins faire le malin tout à l'heure... » répliqua Jack, alors qu'il empoignait les hanches de Yasuo, et s'en servit pour se redresser... mais pas se relever.

Non, à la place, il posa ses lèvres sur la zone délicate située entre les reins et les cuisses, embrassant ce sillon qui le menait directement jusqu'au bas-ventre, seul chemin possible. Il le suivit tranquillement jusqu'à refermer sa bouche sur Yasuo. Sous ses doigts et sa langue, Jack le sentit se tendre et se détendre à la fois, bouillonnant comme l'eau sous la glace. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, plus bruyante, plus irrégulière. Et même s'il prenait son temps, Jack savait que Yasuo n'allait peut-être pas tenir bien longtemps. Il le titilla quelques minutes encore, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans le canapé, une lueur lubrique brillant dans le fond des yeux. Ouvrant sa braguette, il fit glisser son jean jusqu'à pouvoir s'en débarrasser, le tout sous le regard plus qu'intéressé de Yasuo.

« A genoux. »

L'ordre n'avait été qu'un souffle, un murmure, et pourtant, l'épéiste s'y conforma. Il tomba devant Jack, acceptant ses ordres uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'ils n'en étaient pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus, un jeu truqué, un jeu de bluff où chacun pouvait lire le vrai et le faux dans les yeux de l'autre.

Yasuo n'attendit pas d'autre faux ordre de la part de Jack pour se pencher sur lui, et lui rendre ses attentions. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à être aussi patient que lui, il en avait bien trop envie... Il avait faim d'autre chose. L'odeur de Jack le rendait presque fou, du moins il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Et sentir ses doigts se refermer sur ses cheveux, les tirant sans ménagement, tout cela le mettait en transe.

« Arrête... »

Jack le força à se relever, à l'embrasser et à revenir s'asseoir sur lui. A une petite différence près, cette fois. Ses doigts ne restèrent pas dans la forêt des cheveux de Yasuo, mais glissèrent le long de son dos pour atteindre ses fesses. Ils les écartèrent, s'insinuèrent entre elles, lui arrachèrent un cri de surprise et de plaisir. De douleur aussi, même si le Ionien s'empêchait de le montrer. Jack, après un autre baiser interminable, lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il ne devait pas hésiter et dire_ stop _s'il avait mal. Yasuo hocha la tête, l'embrassa de nouveau, et se cambra dans un souffle rauque en sentant un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier.

Ses hanches ondulèrent sous le rythme que lui imprimait Jack, en même temps que ses gémissements se firent plus réguliers. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus une seule trace de douleur sur son visage ou dans sa voix. Uniquement la sensation grisante du plaisir que lui donnait Jack, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse plus se retenir. Ses doigts disparurent, remplacés par quelque chose de plus consistant. Rouvrant les yeux, Yasuo les planta dans ceux de Jack, et hocha la tête.

Ce n'était pas la même chose que deux pauvres doigts. Ca n'avait même rien à voir. Yasuo grimaça et se recroquevilla sur Jack. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, et tout son corps se tendit. « Sshhh... » murmura Jack avant de l'embrasser. Il passa une main dans son dos, laissant l'autre s'occuper de ce membre qui réclamait un peu d'attention. Tout pour distraire Yasuo et lui laisser l'occasion de se détendre. Et heureusement, ça avait l'air de marcher.

Quand il sentit que ça allait mieux, Jack accéléra ses mouvements, les rendant plus amples. Bientôt, il eut l'aide de Yasuo lui-même, qui allait et venait seul, gémissant son plaisir en rythme. Mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas une question d'orgasme précoce, seulement de position et d'endurance physique. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Yasuo était encore en convalescence, et c'était encore lui qui faisait tout le boulot. Quand il manqua de tomber, Jack le rattrapa de justesse et décida qu'il était temps qu'il se bouge un peu.

« Viens. » lui dit-il.

Il invita Yasuo à se relever, et se mit debout également. Le canapé n'allait pas être beaucoup plus stable, alors il balança couverture et oreillers sur le tapis, près du feu.

« T'es sérieux là ? » demanda Yasuo, réprimant un sourire.

« Bah, pourquoi pas... T'es allergique au romantisme ? »

« Ouais, j'vais avoir des boutons. » plaisanta-t-il en s'allongeant.

Le tapis n'était pas si inconfortable que ça, surtout avec la couverture en matelas d'appoint. Il cala sa tête dans les oreillers, et laissa Jack revenir au-dessus de lui, après s'être décidé à abandonner son chapeau. Ce dernier gisait sur la table basse, près de la bouteille et de la tarte aux pommes.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec passion mais sans empressement. Les mains de Jack passèrent dans le dos de Yasuo, le soulevant légèrement, alors qu'un genou il lui écartait les jambes. Avant même que le manque ne se fasse vraiment sentir, Jack était de nouveau en lui. Il le pénétrait avec douceur, sans mouvement brusque. Il attendit que ce soit Yasuo, lassé de cette sensation trop sage, avide d'intensité, qui ne lui imprime un rythme plus soutenu. D'un regard et dans un souffle, il le supplia d'aller plus vite, encore plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de supplier ou d'aligner deux mots. Quelques caresses bien placées, une morsure un peu appuyée dans le cou eurent enfin raison de lui.

2.

Le feu mourait doucement dans la cheminée, laissant le froid gagner le salon. Les deux amants n'étaient pas remontés dans leur chambre et avaient préféré s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la bûche qui les réchauffait. Mais la nuit s'était avancée, froide et sombre, et quand Yasuo ouvrit les yeux, un désagréable frisson le traversa. A côté de lui, le corps de Jack lui tenait chaud, mais ça ne lui suffirait pas. Le Ionien avait toujours apprécié les fournaises en guise de lit, et n'avait jamais vraiment pris l'habitude de dormir dehors. D'un geste délicat sur l'épaule, il réveilla Jack.

« Hé, je vais monter... j'ai froid. »

Incapable de parler, trop abruti de sommeil, Jack grogna quelque chose et se releva. Il avait à peine ouvert les yeux et ses gestes étaient peu assurés : si dans un univers parallèle il était un zombie, c'est sûrement à ça qu'il ressemblerait.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement le lit, s'y échouant comme deux animaux morts, se roulant dans les couvertures avec un plaisir non feint. Comme à son habitude, Yasuo se tourna sur la gauche, mais cette fois, il était de l'autre côté du lit, et Jack eut tout le loisir de le prendre dans ses bras.

3.

Le lendemain matin, aucun des deux hommes ne déserta le lit. Ils se réveillèrent en douceur, l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, pensa Yasuo. Et pourtant quand il embrassa Jack, il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il sentit alors une violence pique d'anxiété percer son cœur : ça ne pouvait pas durer. Bien sûr que non. Un jour, il devrait partir. Un jour, tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce ranch ne sera plus qu'un tas de souvenirs s'effaçant petit à petit. Yasuo était trop pragmatique pour l'ignorer, et cela lui arracha un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jack.

Yasuo secoua la tête. « Rien. » Non, il y a toujours quelque chose, mais comment pouvait-il le lui dire ? Autant se taire. Ou changer de sujet. « Tu m'aides à retirer mes fils aujourd'hui ? » questionna-t-il.

Jack hocha la tête. « Pas de problème. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure : elle était propre, et ne montrait aucun signe d'infection. C'était une excellente nouvelle. « Je suis content de ne pas avoir servi à rien... » murmura-t-il alors.

« T'es con. » Yasuo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jack se prenait un peu trop la tête parfois. Ou alors c'était lui qui ne la prenait pas assez ? Difficile à dire.

Ils sortirent du lit, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains. Le bretteur s'assit sur le tabouret qui montait toujours la garde dans la douche, pendant que Jack passait un peignoir. Yasuo préférait rester nu, à quoi bon remettre des vêtements, s'il fallait les ouvrir pour s'occuper de sa blessure ? Jack s'accroupit donc devant lui, une pince à épiler dans la main.

« T'es prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai connu pire douleur, t'inquiète pas hein. Vas-y. »

Posant une main sur le torse imberbe du Ionien, Jack attrapa un fil qui dépassait. Il tira alors, lentement pour ne pas risquer que la blessure ne se rouvre. Sous ses doigts, Yasuo se tendit, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il s'était crispé. Il avait peut-être l'habitude des douleurs fulgurantes, aiguës, mais ça, c'était plus sournois. Ca ne faisait pas extrêmement mal, mais ça devait sembler interminable pour lui. Silencieusement, Jack s'excusa.

Il tira un premier fil, et lorsqu'il le posa près du lavabo derrière lui, il sentit Yasuo soupirer.

« Il y en a combien ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien... Peut-être quinze, vingt... plus ? J'ai pas compté, je te signale. J'étais trop occupé à me demander si tu survivrais. »

« Merci, mais je me demande si je vais survivre à ça ! »

Jack pouffa, voyant que Yasuo plaisantait. Si ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, il n'aurait pas une demi-molle. « Petit joueur. »

Il reprit alors sa pince à épiler, et continua. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée. Avant de se relever pour nettoyer le lavabo, Jack prit des compresses et un peu d'alcool. Le torse de Yasuo saignait par endroits, même si sa blessure principale était bel et bien refermée. Avec des gestes doux, il passa la gaze sur les quelques petites plaies, ignorant l'excitation de Yasuo qui était inexplicablement montée pendant cette petite séance de torture. Puis, il se releva et quitta la salle de bains. Seulement, on ne se débarrassait pas de Yasuo aussi facilement ! Ce dernier suivit Jack, passa derrière lui pour lui enserrer la taille, lui arrachant au passage un petit rire amusé.

« Je viens de te retirer tes fils, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est venir mendier pour du sexe ? »

Yasuo ne se laissa pas démonter. « C'est ta faute si tu me donnes envie de mendier. J'aime beaucoup trop sentir tes mains sur moi. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, chuchotant dans l'oreille de Jack.

Ses mains s'étaient lentement glissées de la taille de ce dernier jusqu'à ses cuisses, et remontèrent ensuite pour venir le caresser à travers sa robe de chambre. Le vêtement faisait une bien piètre barrière pour qui en voulait à la vertu de celui qui le portait. En un tournemain, Yasuo l'ouvrit et laissa ses doigts profiter de ce qu'il y avait en-dessous. Toujours collé contre le dos de Jack, il était impossible pour celui-ci d'ignorer le désir de son amant. La demi-molle de toute à l'heure était cette fois bien réveillée.

« T'es vraiment un pervers. » souffla Jack.

« Tout le monde au dôjô me le disait. » répliqua Yasuo, pas peu fier de ce genre de réputation.

Alors que ses mains allaient et venaient sur Jack, il se souvenait de certaines nuits qu'il avait passé à Ionia, dans son école. Les samouraïs ont des secrets que les étrangers feraient mieux d'ignorer. Disons simplement que Jack n'était pas le premier amant de Yasuo. Juste celui qui avait osé être au-dessus.

« Dis-moi Jack... » commença-t-il, prenant une voix toujours plus sensuelle. « Tu préfères être top ou bot... ? »

C'était une question étrange, d'autant plus que Jack n'avait pas eu tant de conquêtes masculines que ça. Il y réfléchit un petit moment, avant de répondre. « Je ne sais pas. Je me pose pas vraiment la question... On peut dire que je suis au milieu ? » Il se retourna et vola un baiser à Yasuo. « Et toi ? Tu préfères quoi ? »

« La même chose que toi. »

Etant donné que la réponse de Jack n'en était pas vraiment une, celle de Yasuo non plus. Et peu importait, en fait. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et finirent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur le lit. Encore une fois, c'était Jack qui avait atterri au-dessus, et qui en profitait pour prendre les devants. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Yasuo, lui mordillant la peau, passant langue et dents sur son lobe d'oreille. Entre deux soupirs, il remarqua que le Ionien avait empoigné les barreaux de la tête de lit, et que de le voir ainsi, bras tendus au-dessus de lui, offert... Cela lui donnait vraiment envie. Avec un petit sourire, il retira sa robe de chambre, gardant dans la main le long ruban de soie qui lui servait de ceinture. D'un geste rapide, il noua les poignets de Yasuo à la tête de lit, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de nœud coulant, et de laisser un peu de jeu. Le but n'était pas de devoir encore le soigner après ça.

Le Ionien se laissa faire, arborant un sourire énigmatique. Peut-être était-ce là ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ? Jack n'avait pas envie de demander : il ne voulait qu'une chose, ce qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Désormais nu, il reprit ses caresses, venant baiser et mordre le torse imberbe de Yasuo, agaçant du bout de sa langue ses tétons, jouant avec son nombril, jusqu'à descendre le long de sa cicatrice. Arrivé en bas, il le prit en bouche et le cajola de sa langue, se délectant de ses gémissements. Il le sentit devenir de plus en plus dur sous ses attentions, pulser de plaisir à ne presque plus pouvoir se retenir. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre.

Jack se redressa, laissant Yasuo mijoter dans sa frustration. Il vint le toiser de toute sa hauteur, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, il passa ses mains sur le torse du Ionien, ce torse qu'il adorait parcourir, ce torse qu'il avait lui-même raccommodé... et se fraya ensuite un chemin vers le membre gonflé. Sans laisser à Yasuo le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Jack s'empala sur lui. Lentement, très doucement, il laissa le Ionien l'envahir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en lui. Jack cacha du mieux qu'il put la légère grimace de douleur qu'il laissa échapper, et se pencha pour embrasser Yasuo. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans ce rôle, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas, ou qu'il se forçait. Il resta un moment sans trop bouger, le temps de s'acclimater, puis les va-et-vient commencèrent.

Yasuo était silencieux, mais sur tout son visage on lisait l'ivresse du plaisir. Voir et entendre Jack se faire plaisir, tout seul, ne rien pouvoir faire, être attaché au lit, à la merci de l'autre... Tout ceci rendait Yasuo encore plus fou de désir. Il se mit à bouger ses hanches en rythme, venant amplifier d'autant plus les mouvements de Jack. Entre deux râles de plaisir, il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps magnifique de son amant, sa peau mate et ses poils bruns venant souligner ses muscles...

« Je vais... »

Mais il était déjà trop tard : le plaisir rattrapa Yasuo, qui se libéra sans prévenir ou presque. Jack ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, car il se pencha de nouveau pour venir déposer quelques baisers dans le cou et sur les lèvres du Ionien. Après quelques secondes sans bouger et sans parler, il se retira, et le détacha. Jetant la ceinture sur le côté, il vint se lover tout contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

« J'ai beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui, tu sais... » murmura-t-il.

« Il paraît. » répondit seulement Yasuo.

Il rit doucement, puis se laissa aller au doux plaisir de la sieste.


	6. Mauvaise Pioche

Mauvaise Pioche

1.

Cachée à l'orée du bois, elle leur était invisible. Voir sans être vue, c'était un peu sa spécialité. Le soleil doré du printemps ne cachait absolument rien de la scène à laquelle elle assistait, et elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.

Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était revenue, et pourquoi à ce moment-là, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à revoir le ranch habité. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jack de se poser aussi longtemps, surtout pour jouer aux paysans. Pourtant, il était toujours là, à s'occuper des chevaux, à vérifier si les poulets et les lapins allaient bien, et à regarder les premières pousses du potager sortir de terre. Elle qui l'avait connu bien avant ça, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas lui.

Il avait même troqué son habit de taverne pour quelque chose de plus fonctionnel. Son jean était protégé par un dessus de pantalon en cuir, et son bandana semblait plus grand que celui dont elle se souvenait. En ce début d'après-midi, au lieu de cuver son whisky à l'étage d'une taverne mal famée, il était en train de brosser ses mustangs, leur parlant à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il change à ce point-là ? Allait-elle encore le reconnaître quand elle lui parlerait... ? Avait-elle un intérêt à lui parler, désormais ? Ils devaient sûrement être bien trop différents maintenant. Ils ne s'entendraient plus comme à la belle époque.

Déçue et perplexe, elle baissa la tête et se détourna, s'apprêtant à repartir dans les ombres de la forêt quand quelque chose attira son regard. Elle lança de nouveau son regard scrutateur vers le ranch, croyant avoir rêvé. Mais c'était bien réel. Jack n'était pas seul.

Étant trop loin, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais son sourire était bien trop flamboyant pour passer inaperçu. En face de lui, un autre homme, habillé sensiblement de la même façon. Malgré la tignasse qu'il avait plus ou moins dompté, il portait un chapeau presque identique à celui de Jack. Il avait le même dessus de pantalon de cuir, les mêmes bottes, la même chemise. En lieu et place de la veste de Jack, cet homme-là avait préféré un poncho de laine colorée, et contrairement à son hôte, il portait une arme au côté. Un long sabre, bien qu'en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait d'un pistolame. Rien qu'on ne puisse trouver à Piltover, mais la jeune femme était intriguée. Comment Jack pouvait-il admettre quelqu'un d'armé sur sa propriété ?

Le mystérieux inconnu fit un pas vers Jack, lui répondant par un grand éclat de rire. Laissant la brosse à chevaux sur le côté, ce dernier s'approcha également, jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et... Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla s'arrêter... Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent.

Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était passé entre le moment où son cerveau avait planté et le moment où elle avait enfin pu fermer la bouche qu'elle avait entrouverte, mais ils étaient toujours en train de se rouler un énorme patin. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se pinça le bras. C'était bien réel, tout comme la douleur diffuse du pincement qui résonnait dans ses muscles. Incapable de bouger et se sachant toujours invisible, elle resta là, immobile et silencieuse, témoin d'un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour.

2.

Un jour viendra où Yasuo devrait reprendre la route, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. L'hiver était passé, sa blessure était totalement guérie, et le printemps lui ouvrait les portes d'un voyage plus agréable et plus facile. C'était le moment idéal pour s'en aller, cependant il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Comment trouver la force de quitter ce ranch, ce havre de paix, lorsque les bras de Jack l'entouraient ainsi ? Il lui rendit son baiser avec une passion presque désespérée, refusant de penser au moment inéluctable où tout devrait prendre fin.

Défaisant sa ceinture, Yasuo déposa son épée sur le sol, avant de plaquer Jack contre le mur extérieur du ranch avec un nouveau baiser. Son chapeau devenu gênant tomba sur le sol, bientôt suivi par un poncho qui devenait beaucoup trop chaud, compte tenu des circonstances. Bien plus à l'aise, Yasuo glissa alors ses doigts dans les vêtements de Jack, passant ses mains sous sa chemise qu'il déboutonna sans attendre. C'est en sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine que Yasuo sut qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre de rentrer. Il ne faisait pas froid, de toute façon. Ils pouvaient le faire ici, dehors. L'idée n'était d'ailleurs pas sans l'exciter.

Jack étant désormais torse nu, les mains du Ionien coulèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture, qu'elles dénouèrent. C'était impossible de manquer la bosse qu'il y avait juste en-dessous, celle que Yasuo ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser à travers le tissu, Jack soufflant un peu plus bruyamment à chaque passage. Ce dernier était étonnamment passif, ce qui ne gênait pas l'autre le moins du monde. Le bretteur abandonna les lèvres de son amant, se glissa dans son cou, avant d'entamer une descente vertigineuse le long de son torse.

Désormais à genoux, Yasuo se prit à jouer avec les nerfs de Jack. Il attendait que ce dernier vienne glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, retirant ce qui les retenait avant de refermer ses poings dans l'agonie de l'impatience. C'est exactement ce qui arriva, une fois que Jack fut fatigué des chastes baisers de son amant. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il lui intima dans un murmure de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce que fit Yasuo, après lui avoir lancé un petit sourire joueur.

Sa langue s'était bien déliée en quelques mois, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment engourdie. Il avait été de plus en plus difficile pour Jack de se retenir, de profiter de ces attentions sans tout gâcher en se libérant un peu trop tôt. Il ignorait si c'était seulement une question de technique, ou si quelque chose d'aussi incertain que les sentiments entraient en jeu, mais Jack, en fouillant ses souvenirs, peinait à trouver quelqu'un qui arrive à la cheville de Yasuo. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à ses conquêtes, et les professionnelles, aussi douées soient-elles, faisaient ça toujours de manière mécanique. Presque... académique. Yasuo avait un style bien à lui, qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que Jack avait connu avant. La comparaison était tout simplement impossible.

« Je... arrête... »

Yasuo obéit, non sans un regard complice et un peu narquois. Il avait conscience du petit pouvoir qu'il avait sur Jack dans ces moments-là, et ça ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

Ce dernier était parti s'asseoir sur un banc non loin, poussant ce qui s'y trouvait pour y poser ses fesses. Le suivant du regard, le bretteur s'était redressé, et avait entrepris d'ouvrir sa chemise.

« Tu vas vraiment resté habillé... ? » lui lança-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait aller jusqu'au bout ici... » répondit Jack.

Éclatant de rire, le Ionien sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, à la grande surprise de son amant. Un large sourire s'étira alors sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Je vois. »

Il retira alors ses bottes de ce geste brusque, mécanique et peu classe qui permet de garder les mains occupées. Elles étaient d'ailleurs en train d'aider Yasuo à retirer son pantalon, ce dernier étant revenu quémander un peu d'attention. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que les deux hommes ne soient totalement nus, et que le Ionien ne vienne s'asseoir à califourchon sur Jack. L'attente était devenue insoutenable. Le désir s'était totalement emparé de lui, le plongeant dans la folie. Alors qu'il l'embrassait en lui mordant les lèvres, Yasuo guida Jack jusqu'à le sentir en lui, le remplissant d'un sentiment de plaisir, de plénitude.

Nonobstant leur passion dévorante et le violent désespoir qui se dissimulait dans leurs gémissements, ils réussirent à tenir plus de cinq minutes. Vu les circonstances, c'était un miracle.

Mais pour Evelynn qui n'avait pas pu quitter les yeux de la scène, c'était une torture.

3.

Les chevaux avaient fini par réclamer leur attention, une fois leur partie de jambes en plein air terminée. Au moment de jouir, Jack avait eu une sensation bizarre, comme s'ils étaient épiés. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Yasuo, et n'avait donc pas déclenché son pouvoir, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient rhabillés et que le Ionien était trop occupé à rabattre le troupeau de bœufs vers leur enclos, il n'allait pas se priver.

Jack ferma les yeux, et sentit une présence un peu trop proche et surtout un peu trop familière. Il rouvrit les paupières en lâchant un juron, et disparut. Non loin d'elle, Evelynn entendit le bruit de cartes qu'on battait, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, Twisted Fate était déjà là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Je peux te poser la même question, mon lapin... D'après ce que je vois, tu ne t'ennuies pas ! »

Impossible de manquer l'amertume dans le ton glacial d'Eve. Elle avait sûrement tout vu, la garce.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. On n'est plus ensemble, que je sache. Et laisse-moi me souvenir... C'est toi qui est partie. »

Elle parut outrée. « Seulement parce que tu m'as dit que je n'étais rien pour toi ! Tu ne m'aimais pas ! »

« Je ne crois pas me rappeler que tu aies beaucoup insisté pour rester. Tu ne devais pas m'aimer beaucoup plus, tu crois pas ? »

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Jack ! Je me casse. »

Evelynn fit quelques pas dans la forêt, tournant le dos à Jack. Mais ce dernier n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on laisse en plan sur une conversation à moitié terminée. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot. Il l'avait toujours.

« Pas bouger ! »

Il lui lança une carte dorée, l'immobilisant sur place.

« Où crois-tu aller ? Tu n'es pas venue si loin pour repartir si vite. Je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Jack ! » Evelynn se débattait contre le sort, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était piégée. « Et fais attention, si tu commences à sortir tes cartes, tu ne sais pas sur quoi tu vas finir empalé ! »

Jack ne put réprimer un petit sourire. « Si seulement tu savais sur quoi je m'empale en ce moment... »

« Je crois en avoir assez vu, je n'ai pas besoin des détails ! »

« Pourtant, tu es restée jusqu'au bout, non ? Tu as tout vu, avoue. »

Eve ne pouvait rien répondre. Il avait raison. Elle était restée jusqu'à la fin, même si ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait retourné l'estomac.

« Je te savais pas comme ça... Tu me dégoûtes ! »

La carte commençait à ne plus faire effet, et permit à la jeune femme de lancer un magnifique crachat. Il aurait sûrement explosé sur les santiags de Jack si ce dernier ne s'était pas écarté.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, Eve ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. » La voix de Jack s'était faite plus calme, et plus lasse aussi.

Le sort était cette fois complètement dissipé, mais Evelynn ne semblait plus vouloir s'en aller.

« J'en sais sûrement plus que ce connard que tu gardes chez toi ! C'est qui, d'abord ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Et permets-moi d'en douter... Il n'est pas du genre à penser que le monde tourne autour de lui. Pas comme toi. »

« Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis restée des années avec toi ! »

« Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant que tu n'es plus là. Conclusion ? »

« C'est de la connerie ! Si Graves savait... ! Que tu te tapes des mecs... »

Encore une fois, Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Si _tu_ savais ! Graves en sait bien plus que toi. Même lui me connaît mieux que toi, et je ne parle pas seulement de la théorie, si tu vois où je veux en venir. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose sur Runeterra que tu n'as pas encore baisé !? »

« Mes chevaux ? Je veux bien passer mon tour, sois la bienvenue ! »

« … Quoi ? »

Evelynn n'était pas sûre de savoir où Jack voulait en venir.

« Tu es prête à tout pour arriver à tes fins, non ? Moi au moins je me limite à ce qui reste humain. »

« C'est petit, ça. Comme ta bite. »

Mort de rire, Jack ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir lentement. « Quel sens de la répartie, je suis impressionné. Ah, Eve... Je me suis parfois dit que tu me manquais. Tu es une femme drôle, dynamique et pleine de ressources. Je t'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais. Au début. Et puis t'as commencé à me prendre pour un con, et ça, c'est impardonnable. »

« Me fais pas rire, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, jamais... ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'étais dans ma tête ? Ce n'est pas parce que je dis rien que je ne le pense pas. » Il poussa un léger soupir.

« Et ce mec, alors ? » demanda Evelynn. « Tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes, t'es sérieux là ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »


	7. La Voie du Vagabond

La Voie du Vagabond

1.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... toi ? Amoureux ? D'un mec ? »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Il y a un début à tout. Et il est... spécial. »

« Tss. »

Evelynn avait du mal à cacher sa déception. La colère avait fait place à la désillusion, alors qu'elle se forçait à regarder la vérité en face. Le passé est passé : Jack n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu. Elle avait eu sa chance, mais elle l'avait laissé filer. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue bleue.

« Oh là... tu ne vas pas quand même pas pleurer, Eve ? Pas... pour moi ? »

Jack était sincèrement incrédule. Il était toujours parti du principe qu'elle n'était pas assez sentimentale pour ce genre de conneries. Entre eux, ça avait toujours été plus physique qu'autre chose. Pendant longtemps, Jack avait cru qu'il était le seul à avoir des sentiments. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? » répondit-elle. « Tu crois que je m'attendais à ça ? »

Visiblement gêné, Jack ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle la réconforter, ou pas ? Elle serait bien capable de lui casser la gueule s'il lui faisait sentir qu'elle était vulnérable. Et s'il ne faisait rien... Ça aussi, elle serait capable de le lui reprocher. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était piégé.

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi, à revenir comme une fleur ? Tu pensais que je t'avais attendu ? Evelynn... Si j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi, ça fait longtemps que c'est fini. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête mais... » Il se retint de s'excuser, par réflexe. Il n'avait aucune foutue raison de s'excuser. « C'est fini, Eve. C'est fini. »

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Et Jack ne pouvait pas la regarder sangloter sans rien faire. Avec un soupir agacé, il la prit dans ses bras, et vint lui tapoter les cheveux d'une main qui se voulait protectrice.

2.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Yasuo n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. Il soupira, luttant de toutes ses forces contre une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cru que tout ceci serait éternel. Tôt ou tard, il allait devoir lâcher prise. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, n'était rien de plus qu'un avertissement. Un message qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles : _« Tu n'as plus besoin d'être ici, Yasuo. Tu as quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. Les vacances sont terminées. » _

Sans oublier que la personne qui l'avait presque mortellement blessé était toujours vivante et en liberté. Si le bretteur se laissait ramollir par une illusion de sécurité, il allait se faire tuer. Rien qu'au village, on avait fini par apprendre son existence. Bientôt, la nouvelle atteindrait Piltover... Non, il devait partir avant ça. Partir, pour sauver sa peau et celle de Jack.

Le joueur de poker avait bien dit qu'il avait lui aussi des problèmes similaires, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mettre encore plus en danger. Le Ionien avait une cible sur le dos, et même si c'était également le cas de Jack, ils seraient tous les deux plus en sécurité s'ils étaient séparés. Yasuo essaya d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, en vain.

3.

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé : comme toutes les autres. Les deux hommes s'étaient assurés sur les bêtes étaient bien toutes là, en bonne santé et qu'elles avaient à manger et à boire. Puis, ils étaient rentrés pour manger à leur tour, et finir la soirée autour d'un poker et d'une bouteille de whisky. Enfin, ils étaient partis se coucher.

Jack avait juste tiqué en voyant Yasuo boire un peu plus que de raison, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. C'était un adulte, et pas forcément de la catégorie des buveurs occasionnels. Ionia aussi avait son lot de poivrots. Néanmoins, cela lui laissait une impression étrange. Entre la volonté d'être totalement ivre de Yasuo et l'irruption d'Evelynn, cette journée n'avait définitivement pas été normale. Mais que pouvait faire Jack ?

Comme d'habitude, ils laissèrent tomber leurs fringues au hasard dans la chambre avant de s'effondrer dans le lit, plus ou moins superposés. Jack était déjà prêt à ronfler, mais le Ionien ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord : il serra son corps nu contre le sien, couvrant ses épaules et son cou de baisers. Tournant la tête vers lui, Jack lui offrit ses lèvres, un cadeau que Yasuo accepta sans rechigner.

Ce dernier se roula sur le dos, laissant Jack venir au-dessus de lui. D'un geste doux, il se cala entre ses jambes, écartant ses genoux tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Leur nudité rendait leurs câlins encore plus excitants, même si le désir de Yasuo n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être attisé. Perdu dans une étreinte hors du temps, les deux hommes se laissèrent dériver ensemble, gémissant et haletants.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il atteignait enfin la jouissance, Yasuo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes. La faute à l'émotion et à ce désir qui lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote, car ça n'avait jamais été son genre de pleurer. D'un geste rapide, il cacha cet aveu de faiblesse à Jack, le laissant se recoucher à ses côtés. Une dernière fois.

4.

Le bretteur attendit que son amant soit totalement endormi pour sortir du lit. D'un pas léger, il récupéra les affaires avec lesquelles il était arrivé au ranch, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas porté ce pantalon, ces bottes et cette lourde épaulière ? Il soupira, attachant ses cheveux très haut sur son crâne comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Puis, d'un geste lent et solennel, il remit son épée – celle qu'il avait emportée de Ionia – sur son côté gauche. L'hiver ne l'avait pas rendu plus légère, malheureusement. Yasuo jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, et sortit de la pièce.

Il laissa derrière lui le chapeau et le poncho que Jack lui avait achetés, de même que cette pistolame plutôt originale mais quasiment impossible à manier. Tout ce que ce ranch lui avait donné, il l'abandonnait en même temps qu'il quittait Jack. Le seul souvenir qu'il s'accordait était la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait désormais le torse, signe que sans cet homme, la destinée de Yasuo aurait été brisée en plein vol. Il avait une mission, une raison d'être, et il ne pouvait pas la poursuivre en restant ici à buller avec son amant. Yasuo n'avait pas tiré un trait sur sa vengeance, ni sur sa fuite en avant.

Il remit ses bottes, ajusta son écharpe, et sortit dans le froid de la nuit profonde. A peine avait-il fait trois mètres dehors qu'il entendit marcher derrière lui.

« C'est comme ça que tu t'en vas ? »

C'était une voix de femme. Yasuo se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître l'inconnue qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Jack.

« Tu es encore là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi, au moins, je ne m'enfuis pas comme une voleuse. »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas non plus. Je dois simplement partir. Je n'ai jamais prévu de rester, de toute manière. »

« Tu étais obligé de le faire en pleine nuit ? »

« Je ne suis pas doué pour dire adieu. »

Evelynn ricana tristement. « Personne ne l'est. »

Sans attendre, le Ionien reprit sa marche, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus du ranch. Seulement, la jeune femme n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

« C'est... C'est égoïste ce que tu fais. »

« Pardon ? » Il s'était arrêté, et avait de nouveau tourné son regard vers Eve. Elle venait de nulle part, elle ne se présentait même pas et elle se permettait de lui faire la leçon ?

« Mets-toi à sa place. » continua-t-elle. « Tu te réveilles et tu vois que la personne avec qui tu t'es endormie a disparu. »

« Je n'ai pas disparu. Et il savait que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard. Notre rencontre n'était que le fruit du hasard : j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'appellent. On en a assez parlé pour qu'il soit au courant. »

« Ça reste violent, comme réveil. »

« Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour rester ensemble très longtemps. Ma vie n'est pas ici. »

« Est-ce une raison pour disparaître dans la nuit, comme ça ? » Evelynn insistait lourdement.

Le bretteur baissa la tête, et répondit d'une voix bien moins ferme qu'avant. « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il allait se retourner de nouveau, résolu à continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre quoi qu'il arrive, lorsqu'une lumière attira son regard. Dans le ranch, au premier étage, on avait allumé la lumière. Une silhouette familière se tenait à la fenêtre, observant la scène de loin. Yasuo était grillé.

Ce dernier leva un regard triste mais déterminé vers la vitre, avant de tourner les talons.

Jack n'avait qu'à utiliser son pouvoir pour les rejoindre immédiatement, s'il avait vraiment envie d'un câlin et d'un baiser d'adieu. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Yasuo qui détestait les adieux. Ayant nourri sans s'en rendre compte un espoir un peu fou, ce dernier sentit son cœur serré par la déception. D'un air résigné, il reprit sa marche.

Quand il fut à bonne distance, il lança alors à Evelynn :

« Jack m'a trouvé une fois. S'il le veut, Twisted Fate me retrouvera. »

_Et voilà, un court chapitre pour finir cette fanfic. A la base, la fin devait être beaucoup plus violente, avec des combats et un gros clash d'ultimes entre TF et Yasuo, mais en écrivant, les personnages m'ont un peu échappé. Au final, je ne trouve pas moins tragique que Yasuo abandonne son 'skin' High Noon pour revenir à son style classique, plutôt qu'une engueulade qui finisse en pugilat. _

_J'espère que cette petite fanfiction vous aura plu ! _  
><em>Pardon pour les lignes de codes sauvages qui s'étaient infiltrées dans le chapitre 6. <em>  
><em>Et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à certaines reviews - pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elles ont été laissées en guest. <em>

_Alors oui, Yasuo est très présent dans les fanfics : j'en ai 2 sur LoL, et deux avec Yasuo, plus ou moins présent, _The Last Day on Ionia_ étant plutôt centrée sur Varus. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve son histoire personnelle très intéressante - quoiqu'un peu cliché, certes. En jeu, je déteste cordialement ce perso, car je n'arrive pas à le jouer et que je le trouve parfois vraiment trop fort. Mais bon, il y a beaucoup d'autres persos complètement cheatés, Yasuo n'est malheureusement pas une exception, ni même un bon exemple de cette catégorie. Il faut aussi avouer que Yasuo a un design plutôt séduisant, étant inspiré de Mugen de Samurai Champloo, un autre personnage qui m'a beaucoup inspiré (fora RP, fics originales, roman même). C'était normal que j'écrive au moins une fanfiction avec Yasuo en perso principal, d'autant plus que Riot Games a vraiment tendu la perche avec ses skins High Noon. Cependant, je comprends la critique et je la reçois avec humour... ou pas. J'étais tellement en colère sur le coup que j'ai hurlé dans les oreilles de mes potes. J'écris encore ce que je veux, et vous aussi. Mais je dois avouer avoir envie de relever le défi. Si je trouve le temps et l'inspiration, vous verrez bientôt des mini-oneshots de pairing WTF sur League of Legends, à commencer, par exemple, par du Cho'gath / Kog'Maw (exemple pris au hasard). Parce que oui, Yasuo, Darius/Draven, Taric/Ezreal, Jarvan/Garen, tout ça c'est un peu mainstream, non ? _

_N'y voyez pas une manière de me moquer de vous, loin de là. Plutôt une manière de me moquer de moi-même. Après quelques milliers de mots un peu trop sérieux et romantiques, un petit break humour me fera le plus grand bien._

_A très bientôt et portez-vous bien ! Merci pour tout. _

_Cissa_


End file.
